El Acuerdo
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Harry cumplió con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo le más desgracias. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡Veanlo actuar como un perfecto Sly! [BZHPNL x algunos chaps]
1. Mi Salvador

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 1: Mi salvador.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Hoy se levantó decidido, lo había postergado demasiado… ya era hora de poner en práctica esa idea que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía dos años atrás. La verdad, no tenía nada que perder, pero si funcionaba, tenía mucho que ganar.

-¿Pasa algo, Blaise?

-Nop, ¿porqué?- Sonrió.

-Estás raro…- Draco entrecerró sus preciosos ojos plateados.- No me gusta nada el brillo en tus ojos.

-Pues este brillo ha vuelto loco a más de uno, Draco. Incluyéndote.- Guiñó un ojo.

Draco enrojeció.

-¡¿Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que estaba bebido ese día?! ¡Maldición! ¡Eres mi amigo, como mi hermano!

-Pero ese beso que me diste y la toqueteada a la que me sometiste no era nada que un hermano me haría.- sonrió socarrón.

-Nunca vas a dejar de molestarme con lo mismo, ¿cierto?- siseó rencoroso.

-No… Draquito. Deberías saberlo.- y tras guiñarle un ojo nuevamente, abandonó la habitación que compartían.

Caminó con su particular aire majestuoso. Como si fuera dueño de todo lo que le rodeaba. Es que hoy se había levantado con un buen presentimiento. Ese presentimiento de que todo lo que llevaba años preparando meticulosamente podría realizarse. Si solo no lo necesitara a él para hacerlo… Suspiró. De nada valía lamentarse, lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas y esa era la verdad.

Y allí estaba. Nuevamente sentado junto al lago, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se veía tan tierno, era hermoso sin duda y no entendía como es que nadie notaba su preciosa presencia más que por su fama. Aunque en eso tenía suerte. Porque al estar solo, podía acercarse a él sin miedo a tomar algo que no era suyo. Pero que pronto lo sería.

-Harry Potter.- llamó en un susurro para no perturbar la paz que rodeaba al chico.

Sintió su corazón encogerse cuando vio esos tristes y vacíos ojos verdes posarse en su figura. Se veía tan desvalido. Desde que derrotara al Señor Oscuro (gracias a Merlín) a finales del quinto año, el chico se había vuelto taciturno, encerrado en sí mismo, tanto que casi no lo veía abrir la boca para nada. Escuchaba que sus amigos leones intentaban por todos lo medios sacarlo de ese estado, pero nada lograban. Lo enfurecía que se hayan dado por vencidos. Es que sabía que solamente no entendían al chico. Algo que él sí hacía.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí… hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-¿Tú eres…?

-Blaise Zabini.- extendió una mano.

Harry miró esa mano sin saber qué hacer. No sabía por qué ese Slytherin le hablaba tan amablemente. Desde que derrotara a Voldemort, los de esa Casa lo despreciaban más que antes. Hasta lo habían intentado atacar en venganza al encarcelamiento o muerte de sus progenitores o mismos compañeros de curso. Al principio se había dejado, porque se sentía culpable, pero luego entendió que él no llevó a esa gente a decidir ponerse del lado del Lord. Harry solo hizo lo que todos esperaban. Convertirse en un asesino, y no por eso iba a dejar golpearse por los errores de los demás.

-No voy a hacerte nada malo… solo quiero conocerte.- sonrió con esa sonrisa amable que solo tenía reservada para sus seres queridos.

Harry no supo por qué, pero confió en ese chico. Algo le decía que no iba a pasarle nada malo. Estrechó la mano del castaño con algo que pareció ser una sonrisa.

-Harry Potter, un gusto conocerte.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y un sonriente Blaise entraba al Gran Comedor. Caminó con su característico andar hasta la mesa de Slytherin, consciente de las miradas admiradas que atraía. No eran tantas como las de su amigo Draco, pero a él le bastaban. Se sentó junto a Theodore Nott, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca al ver como la amante de la semana del rubio Malfoy estaba colgada de su brazo, mirándolo embelesada.

-¿Es necesario que comparta nuestra mesa, Draco?- dijo con desdén- No voy a poder comer si la comida está llena de babas.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si te molesta vete a comer a otro lado.- espetó. Normalmente hubiese echado a patadas a la chica ante el _pedido_ implícito de Blaise. Pero hoy estaba enfadado por el recordatorio de la única vez que perdió el control con la bebida y terminó actuando de una manera muy bochornosa.

-Tal vez pronto lo haga.- dijo misteriosamente, mirando hacia la entrada.

Justo en ese momento entraba Harry Potter, luciendo pensativo. Eso era normal en él últimamente, abstraerse en su propio mundo. Aunque hoy estaba más pensativo que de costumbre. Se sentó en la mesa en ningún lugar en particular. Ron y Hermione no le hacían mucho caso desde que se dieron por vencidos en tratar de sacar a Harry de su burbuja. Esto les dolía, pero no podían hacer nada si el moreno no colaboraba.

Levantó la cabeza y conectó miradas con Zabini. El castaño contuvo la respiración a la expectativa. Y allí estaba… un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. Se abstuvo de gritar y brincar alegre, ya que esa no sería una actitud muy Slytherin que digamos. Pero es que estaba tan contento, no esperaba que el chico le respondiera tan rápido y ahora ya estaba, la primera parte de su plan estaba hecha.

Blaise le sonrió radiante y también asintió.

Al terminar el almuerzo vio que Harry salía apresuradamente y esperaba junto a la puerta ignorando a sus amigos. Sintió su corazón encogerse cuando el moreno desvió la mirada al pasar Draco Malfoy junto a él. Eso era algo que jamás iba a perdonarle a su amigo. Draco se propuso conquistar a Potter a inicio de año como venganza por las humillaciones recibidas cuando su padre fue encarcelado. Él nunca se enteró, o sino lo hubiese detenido.

Fue muy tarde cuando lo supo, hace cuatro meses atrás, cuando ya todo estaba hecho. Draco había conquistado a Harry, lo enamoró, lo poseyó y lo dejó como si de un asqueroso trapo sucio se tratara. Humillándolo ante todo el Colegio al saberse que él había sido otro de los que Draco Malfoy conquistó solo por diversión. Si no hubiese estado de por medio su plan, Blaise habría buscado venganza hacia ese que decía llamarse su amigo por haber lastimado a ese pequeño ángel llamado Harry Potter. Todos esos sucesos habían hundido aún más, si es que eso era posible, al chico Gryffindor en su mundo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ahora él iba a buscar sanar ese corazón, demostrándoles a todos que Harry Potter no era un objeto que se pudiera usar para resolver sus problemas. El chico era una persona y merecía ser tratado como una.

-¿Conoces algún buen lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser vistos ni oídos?- preguntó Blaise al acercarse a Harry.

El chico frunció el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una acción adorable a criterio del castaño.

-Sígueme.- murmuró Harry.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-.**Sala de los Menesteres.-**

-

-Vaya, ¿lo tienes todo planeado, verdad?- murmuró un tanto sorprendido.

-Aja.- asintió sonriente.

-¿Por qué yo?

El castaño suspiró y miró tiernamente al otro chico.

-¿Por qué tu no?

-Yo no soy alguien al que alguno pudiera necesitar. Desde que hice lo que tenía que hacer nadie me considera ni siquiera para una conversación de Quidditch. Pareciera que una vez liberados de la peste, como ya no hay necesidad de pensar en ella, tampoco deben pensar en quien la destruyó.

-Tenía entendido que odiabas tu fama.

-Y lo hago, solo que…

-¿Solo que…?

-Me siento solo.- musitó.

Potter permanecía mirando la pared obstinadamente y Blaise lo entendía, probablemente está haciendo lo mismo que él… tratando de que las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos. Su figura parecía tan frágil y descuidada. Estaba muy flaco y sus ropas, que de por sí ya eran enormes, le quedaban más enormes ahora. Su pelo era el mismo desastre de antes y no brillaba como uno saludable. Sus horrorosas gafas se notaban viejas, casi parecía un indigente.

-Harry, mírame. Ahora me tienes a mí, y yo jamás voy a abandonarte.

El chico lo miró por largos momentos hasta que finalmente le sonrió de manera insegura y asintió.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-¿Es Navidad y yo no me enteré?- comentó Pansy Parkinson al ver entrar al chico.

-¿Perdón…?

-Tienes una sonrisa radiante y tus ojos brillan más de lo normal, Blay querido. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Nueva conquista?

-Puede ser… pero no es una _conquista_ solamente. Esta es definitiva. Tengo novio, Pansy.

La boca de la más chismosa de las serpientes se abrió todo lo que podía olvidando que con ese gesto no se veía bonita. Pero es que la noticia era una bomba. El famosísimo por nunca tener una relación de más de una semana, soltero codiciado de Hogwarts, sex-symbol y uno de los más gays le estaba diciendo que estaba de novio, y que era definitivo.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- musitó.

-Nop.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó ansiosa, ese chico debería ser alguien muy especial como para hacer decir a Blaise de que era su novio.

-Pronto lo sabrás, Pansy _querida_. Muy pronto.- tras guiñarle un ojo, dejó a la chica muy intrigada en la Sala Común.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Severus…

-¿Qué?- gruñó.

-¿Crees que estoy más gordo?

Severus Snape contó hasta diez mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Miró a Remus Lupin.

-No, Remus, no estás más gordo.

-Pero si ya tengo cinco meses de embarazo. ¿Por qué me mientes? ¬¬

La irritación de Severus se incrementó aún más. Rogó mentalmente a Merlín para que el período de gestación del licántropo se apresurara antes de que cometiera asesinato… triple, ya que Lupin esperaba gemelos.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Por Salazar, Blaise. ¿Quieres dejar de sonreír de esa manera? Me das miedo.- espetó Draco.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Nunca pensé poder vivir para ver a Blaise Zabini sonriendo enamorado. En realidad debe ser alguien especial.- dijo Theodore mirándolo divertido.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Se lo dijiste a Pansy, Blaise. Sabes como es… así que si lo hiciste era porque querías que todo el mundo se enterara.- siseó Draco.

Zabini solo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-

**-.****Gran comedor.-**

-

Los Gryffindor miraban extrañados al héroe del Mundo Mágico, ya que éste estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros de sexto, no hablaba, pero sí se podía notar que una semi-sonrisa adornaba su demacrado rostro.

Los suspiros soñadores habituales se escucharon en el lugar, delatando la llegada de los dos más hermosos integrantes de la Casa de las Serpientes. Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de ésta y Blaise Zabini, un chico un tanto extraño, de carácter demasiado alegre como para ser considerado un Slytherin. Pertenecía al grupo de Malfoy, pero no parecía vivir bajo su yugo. Era evidente que el rubio dominaba a todas las serpientes, pero no se notaba que Zabini (ni el chico Nott) estuvieran bajo las órdenes de ese muchacho. Ellos hacían su propia vida y eran tan respetados como el mismo Draco.

Mas ese día el castaño tenía reservada una sorpresa para todos los habitantes de Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore brillaron divertidos al ver como Zabini se desviaba hacia le mesa de los leones. Era un misterio hasta para el mismo Merlín el saber como era que ese hombre se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio. (N/A: Yo principalmente creo que son los cuadros los que le llevan el chisme… ¬¬).

Los Slytherin enarcaron una ceja al ver como uno de sus integrantes se desviaba del camino, más precisamente hacia territorio Gryffindor y hasta llegar a… ¿Harry Potter?

-Hola, Harry.

El moreno sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a los ojos a Zabini. Se levantó lentamente (como si estuviera preparado) hasta que su cara quedó a pocos centímetros del castaño. Harry era ligeramente más alto que Blaise, así que descendió la mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Hola, Blaise.

El Slytherin sonrió de oreja a oreja y prácticamente se tiró hacia el cuerpo del otro. Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó con pasión.

Ron Weasley escupió el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos, bañando a Colin Creevey, que ni se inmutó. Estaba demasiado ¿extasiado? con lo que sus ojos veían.

Hermione Granger abrió la boca y dejó caer el libro que tenía en las manos.

Neville Longbottom sonrió complacido. Notaba que Harry necesitaba ese tipo de distracciones y si esa serpiente se la podía dar, él estaba de acuerdo.

Theodore Nott enarcó una ceja.

Pansy Parkinson casi se desmaya.

Draco Malfoy hizo una mueca de desdén y siguió con su desayuno. Nadie notó que quizás sostenía con demasiada fuerza su taza de café.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Al fin el beso terminó mientras los protagonistas se sonreían, aparentemente ajenos a las reacciones que su acto había provocado.

-Te extrañé.- susurró mimoso Blaise mientras era guiado por su novio para sentarse junto a él en la mesa _rival_.

-No hace ni veinticuatro horas que nos vimos, Blay.- murmuró. No era porque no quisiera ser escuchado, sino porque hacía mucho que no usaba su voz más que para recitar hechizos en clase, y ese era su tono de voz últimamente. Que por cierto, era bastante sensual.

-Ya sé… solo que anoche no tuve suficiente de ti.

Harry lo miró sonriente mientras servía leche en la taza de su novio.

-Si quieres esta noche puedes venirte a dormir conmigo.

Los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Para dormir abrazadito a ti, poder percibir tu aroma y dejar que veles mi sueño?- Harry solo asintió sin perder su sonrisa- ¡Acepto!- besó la mejilla del moreno antes de agarrar unas tostadas.

Evidentemente, toda la conversación fue escuchada por los alumnos de todas la Casas y estos no daban créditos a sus oídos.

-Pasaré a buscarte después de tu última clase si quieres.

-Awww, eso sería muy romántico de tu parte, mi heroico caballero.- Arrulló.

-¿Sí? Entonces también voy a llevar tu mochila y voy a tomarte del brazo para escoltarte a mi Sala Común.

Ambos se sonrieron y compartieron un casto beso en los labios antes de iniciar con su desayuno.

- 

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Espérame unos minutos, voy por algunas cosas y nos vamos.

Draco enarcó una ceja y miró hacia la entrada. Blaise corría escaleras arriba mientras Harry Potter se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba contra la pared. Potter, dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin y solo, era algo demasiado tentador para que él lo dejara así como así. Se levantó decidido y las serpientes que formaban su grupo sonrieron.

-En verdad que no puedo creerlo.- dijo con su típico arrastrar de palabras- Pensé que mi amigo tenía mejor gusto. Pero mira… resulta que le gusta jugar con los _desperdicios_ de otros. Tendré que hablar seriamente con Blaise.

Se pudieron escuchar risitas por parte de los que allí estaban.

Harry levantó la mirada y clavó sus intensos ojos verde esmeralda en los de Draco.

-En verdad no entiendo…- murmuró.- ¿Cuál es el morboso gusto que encuentras en denigrar así a la gente?

-Tú no eres gente, Potter. Eres solo un bicho al que todo mundo ignora. Y no es morbo, es diversión.- sonrió con desdén.

Le sorprendió ver que el moreno no reaccionaba de la manera debida a sus palabras. No parecía furioso o dolido, más bien aburrido.

-No sé porqué te crees la gran cosa, hurón. Tú no eres mejor que yo, todo lo contrario. Eres peor.- lo miró con desprecio.- Sólo eres un pobre diablo que busca la atención de los idiotas que te idolatran por algo que ya no eres. Porque yo sé muy bien que ahora eres tan pobre como un Weasley, tu madre fue asesinada por su propio _Señor_, y tú padre se está pudriendo en Azkaban. Lo único que te queda es tu orgullo, pero… ¿hasta cuando? Cuando salgas de aquí el orgullo no te va a alimentar, ni mucho menos pagarte los estudios.

-Cállate, Potter…- siseó, conteniendo su furia.

-Y eso no es todo…- sonrió.- ¿Dices que soy un desperdicio? Yo no lo creo… si el mismo Blay me lo ha dicho: "Draco es un buen polvo, es alguien con quien debes sacarte el gusto antes de encontrar el verdadero amor. Solo sirve para obtener experiencia."

Todos en la Sala Común contuvieron el aliento. Draco palideció.

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Así es. La verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberte tenido en mi cama. Gracias a eso comprendí que los Slytherin sí son buenos para otra cosa que no sea convertirse en Mortífago.- Lo miró de arriba a abajo, sonrió- No pongas esa cara, Malfoy. Tú mismo te has ganado que tu amigo piense eso de ti. Porque no eres más que la _puta_ de Hogwarts, muy por el contrario de lo que quieres creer.

-La puta eres tú, que gemías en _mi_ cama cada vez que te penetraba.- espetó.

Harry rió y lo aplaudió.

-Que inteligente respuesta.- negó con la cabeza.- ¿Acaso no dije que eras bueno en lo que hacías? El gemido es un sonido que uno hace cuando obtiene placer, ¿no? Y eso no puedo negarte, disfruté. Como sé que más de la mitad del colegio lo ha hecho. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé…?- Sonrió maliciosamente- Porque se dice por ahí que si quieres tener un polvo, Draco Malfoy siempre está dispuesto… solo tienes que hacerte el difícil para que él crea que te está conquistando, y no al revés.

Draco estaba helado y no atinaba a decir nada, solo miraba incrédulamente a Harry Potter, quien no podía estar más satisfecho por la expresión en el rostro de su rival.

-Ya estoy aquí, bebé.- vio como toda la Sala Común estaba muda y miraban sorprendidos a su novio- ¿Está todo bien?

-Claro, Blaise.- sonrió y agarró su mochila.- Solo estaba comentando algunas cosas con tus amigos.

-¿Seguro…?- preguntó ceñudo.

-Seguro, Blay. ¿Nos vamos? Quiero ducharme antes de acostarme.

-Oh… ¿una ducha?- los ojos de Blaise brillaron.- De acuerdo, vamos, vamos.- Apremió.

Segundos después de que la pareja abandonara la Sala Común, Draco gruñó fuertemente, agarró uno de los sillones verdes que estaba a su alcance y lo estrelló contra la pared. Los más pequeños corrieron asustados ante el despliegue de furia y solo Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Parkinson quedaron.

-¡Maldito seas, Potter!- Rugió.

-Sinceramente, no sé porqué te enojas tanto.- dijo Theodore mirándolo cansadamente- Mucho de lo que dijo es verdad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tú te buscaste todo lo que te dijo, Draco.- siseó mientras se levantaba-. Te advertí que esa estúpida venganza en contra del chico de oro no te traería nada bueno. Y ahí lo tienes… se ha vuelto un ser despiadado que no teme en usar las más crueles palabras en tu contra, y por si eso no fuera poco, ahora sabes que es novio de nuestro mejor amigo. Así que cualquier agravio que intentes en su contra, no solo será para él, sino también para Blaise.

-Me importa un cuerno. Ya va a ver ese Potter.- espetó.

-No te lo recomiendo. Tú sabes que Blaise puede ser un perfecto Slytherin cuando quiere, y si está del lado de su _novio_, el único que va a sufrir aquí eres tú.

- 

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-¿En qué piensas, Ronnie?

Ron miró forzando una sonrisa a su novia Lavender. La verdad era que no sabía porqué seguía con ella, pero mejor eso que nada.

-En Harry y su novio… serpiente.

-¿Extraño, no?- dijo Seamus, uniéndose a la conversación- Yo nunca lo he visto ni siquiera hablar con Zabini, y de buenas a primeras sale con que son novios.

-Tal vez lo hacía a escondidas.- aportó Dean.

-No lo creo, ¿en qué momento? Todo este tiempo hemos estado detrás de él.- dijo Ron.

-Si querían verse a escondidas, habrán encontrado el momento.- murmuró Neville.

-¿Y por qué decidieron exponerse justo ahora?

-A lo mejor pensaban que era muy pronto.- comentó Seamus- Ustedes saben… que lo de Harry y Malfoy no terminó nada bien. Y ahora que está de nuevo con una Serpiente…

-Esto no me gusta nada.- gruñó Ron.- Ese seguro que quiere lo mismo que el hurón. Si Harry vuelve a sufrir por otra serpiente, lo mato.

-Tienes razón, Ron.- masculló Dean.

-¿Quieren callarse? Eso es la vida de Harry. Él decide qué hace y como lo hace.- Espetó Ginny.

-Ella tiene razón.- dijo Hermione dejando de lado su libro.- Sinceramente, hace mucho que no veía sonreír a Harry, y desde ayer que lo ha hecho muchas veces, y si eso es gracias a Zabini, yo voy a apoyarlos. Eso sí… controlando que el chico no quiera jugar con nuestro amigo.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor se abría dejando paso a la pareja del día. Venían riendo y agarrados de la mano.

-Hola, chicos. Quiero presentarles a mi novio, Blaise Zabini.

-Hola.- saludó sonriente el castaño.

Recibió asentimientos con la cabeza por los chicos y saludos más corteses por parte de las chicas y Neville Longbottom.

-¿No les molesta que duerma en nuestra habitación por esta noche, verdad?

-Claro que no, Harry.- se apresuró a decir Neville.

La pareja le sonrió y dejaron el lugar, rumbo a la habitación de los chicos de Sexto.

**Continuará…**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**Desde ahora les aviso que, ante un aviso no hay reclamo XD Este fic no es lo que están acostumbrados de leer de mí, ya que es algo darky y angst. Pero, como siempre… todo se resolverá al final XD

Y sip… como la advertencia dice… en el futuro habrá un trío XD

Este fic ya está terminado y cuenta con 8 chaps en total.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	2. Olvida el dolor

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u ¡¡¡TRIO!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 2. Olvida el dolor.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿En que piensas?- susurró acurrucándose a su lado.

-La gente nos veía raro… pero mis amigos lo tomaron muy bien.

-Así va a ser por un tiempo, angelito. Hasta que se acostumbren a ver a una serpiente con el Niño-que-vivió-y-venció.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? Yo de ángel no tengo nada.

-Eres puro, Harry. Tú no tienes resquicio de maldad alguna, siempre buscas el bien de los demás, aunque eso signifique hacerte daño. Eres inocente y por eso la gente tiende a jugar contigo.

-Me haces ver como si fuera un tonto.

-Ser ingenuo no es lo mismo que ser tonto, angelito. Pero eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Yo, le perverso Blaise Zabini, me voy a encargar de hacer de ti un demonio con cara da ángel.

-Shinigami…

-¿Perdón?

-El Ángel de la Muerte.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Mmmhhh… ¿no tienes nada mejor que ponerte?

Ron frunció el ceño y miró como Blaise hacía una mueca de disgusto ante lo que Harry pretendía ponerse. Unos simples pantalones de jean desgastados y una camisa azul. Había aceptado a regañadientes esa relación, todo por no molestar a su amigo. Pero eso si, como todos los Gryffindors, estaba atento a cualquier cosa que esa Serpiente tratara de hacer con Harry. Ante la mínima señal de sufrimiento en su amigo todos se iban a ir tras su cuello. El chico no iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces, de eso ellos se encargarían.

-No, Blay. Esta es toda mi ropa.

-Déjame buscarte algo… adecuado. Creo que debemos ir de compras este fin de semana.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama mientras su novio rebuscaba en su baúl.

Pronto encontró algo que pareció satisfacerlo y comenzó a ayudar a Harry a sacarse el pijama. Ron sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando vio con que naturalidad el castaño pasaba sus manos por la piel de su amigo. El Gryffindor se dejaba hacer sin protestar con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Los vio conectar miradas y como se entregaban a un pasional beso mientras se agachaba para terminar de sacar los pantalones. No supo porque no pudo apartar su vista. Ese era su amigo y, peor aún, eran… hombres. Pero lo asombraba ver el trato tan cariñoso que ambos tenían. El nunca estuvo así con su novia. Hasta le daba pena que ella lo vea sin camiseta.

Observó como Zabini abotonaba parsimoniosamente la camisa blanca con inscripciones en verde y como se la acomodaba, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Lo insto a sentarse y comenzó a peinar su cabello.

-¿Tienes alguna cinta con la que pueda hacerte una media cola?

-Eh… no. ¿Tú no tienes una, Ron?

El pelirrojo respingo cuando comprobó que la pareja lo estaba mirando.

-N-No… no tengo.

-Ok, gracias. Voy a pedirle una a Mione. Enseguida vengo, Blay.

-Pídele que si puede ser negra.- lo besó- Aquí te espero.

Ahora el pelirrojo se vio visiblemente nervioso cuando esos orbes color miel se posaron en los suyos. Ese chico lo hacía sentirse raro y, lo peor de todo era, que no sabía el porque.

-Quería agradecerte que hayas tomado tan bien nuestra relación, Weasley.- dijo Blaise- De todos pensé que tú serías el que peor se lo tomaría. Ya que eres tan… heterosexual.

-Yo no tengo problemas con la gente… de tu clase.- admitió un tanto incómodo- Y si haces feliz a Harry, por mí está bien.

-Yo también soy feliz.- sonrió.

-Solo te advierto algo.- lo miró con dureza- Lo del hurón casi lleva a la muerte a mi amigo. Si le haces lo mismo, el que va a morir eres tú.

La sonrisa del Slytherin lo desconcertó.

-Lo último que yo haría es lastimar a mi angelito. Entiendo que estén a la defensiva y me alegra que tenga tan buenos amigos como ustedes, pero no debes preocuparte yo solo estoy con Harry para darle felicidad.

Ron miró dudoso al chico y asintió. La seguridad con la que hablaba le hacía creer que todo lo que dijo era verdad.

-¿Te sirve esta?- dijo Harry entrando a la habitación y enseñando al castaño una cinta pequeña.

-Es perfecta, siéntate.- el otro obedeció y Blaise tomo algo de su cabello para hacerle una media cola. Su cabello no estaba tan largo y por eso no alcanzaba para hacerle una cola completa.- Estas perfecto, ángel. Si solo pudiéramos hacer algo con esas horribles gafas.

Harry sonrió de lado y se las quitó.

-Ya está.

-No entiendo.- dijo Blaise enarcando una ceja.

-En realidad no las necesito. Para la guerra me corrigieron la vista, los usos solos por costumbre.

-Muy mala costumbre.- reprendió juguetón- Tus ojos son los más preciosos que he visto en mi vida. No deberías de taparlos con estos cristales.

-Si te gusto más así, ya no las usaré.- sonrió.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre Harry para compartir un beso apasionado.

Ron se volvió a sentir incómodo al ver esa escena tan… romántica. Salió apresurado de la habitación y pudo escuchar las risillas alegres de la pareja. Eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera. _¿Que mierda me pasa?_

_-_

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Ese fin de semana llegó bastante rápido y el sonido del silbido alegre de Blaise estaba irritando a Draco cada vez más.

-¿Quieres dejar se hacer ese sonido? Estoy tratando de dormir.- gruñó.

-Ya son las ocho de la mañana y no es mi culpa que anoche hayas tomado como loco y haciendo quien sabe que con esos pervertidos con los que te juntas.

Draco se incorporó de su cama y fulminó a Blaise con la mirada.

-No hice _nada_ de lo que te imaginas. Solo estuvimos bebiendo.- espetó.

-A mi no me mientas, Draco. Todo el mundo sabe que tú no puedes estar más de veinticuatro horas sin tener sexo.- dijo con desdén.

-¡Yo no soy una maldita puta, Zabini!- rugió.

-Entonces no te comportes como una.

-Eres un idiota.- siseó saltando de la cama y caminando furioso hasta el castaño. Justo en ese momento Theodore salía del baño y detuvo el andar de su amigo.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- siseó.

-Darle una lección a este que dice ser mi amigo.- masculló Draco tratando de safarse del agarre de Nott, pero este era alto y fuerte y se vio imposibilitado.

-Lastimaste a mi ángel, Draco. Nuestra amistad esta dependiendo de un hilo, porque jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste.

-Me hubieses dicho que te… _gustaba_.- murmuró Draco con los dientes apretados.

-Es que nunca te creí capaz de algo así. De todos… ¿Por qué justo a él? No se porque te ensañaste con **mi** Harry. En verdad que no lo pude creer cuando me enteré. El era quien menos se merecía un trato así después de todo lo que vivió.

-El se merecía eso y más.- espetó enfadado- ¡Por su culpa mi padre fue encarcelado y mi madre asesinada!

Y Draco y Theodore fueron testigos del cambio en Blaise. Sus mandíbulas se apretaron, sus ojos se entrecerraron hasta ser dos ranuras que destilaban fuego y su cuerpo se tensó. Esa era la parte Slytherin que a nadie le gustaba ver de Zabini. Cuando se enfadaba de esa manera, su mirada era absolutamente intimidante, mucho más que la de un Malfoy.

-Tus padres se buscaron eso al unirse a ese loco. Yo siempre supe que así acabarían todos. Por eso ni mi madre ni yo nos unimos a él. No eches las culpas a otro, _Malfoy_. Todos tuvieron su merecido, todos menos Harry Potter, a quien marginaron luego que se deshizo de la basura.

Draco respiraba agitadamente y sus plateados ojos mostraban una ira increíble.

-¿Dices que mi madre mereció morir?

Blaise se urgió cuan alto era y miró a los ojos a su amigo.

-No voy a contestarte a esa pregunta, porque si lo hago, nuestra amistad se terminará y yo no quiero eso.- murmuró.- Nos vemos en la noche. Harry me espera.

Solo cuando Zabini abandonó la habitación Nott se atrevió a soltar la figura temblorosa en que se había convertido Draco Malfoy. El rubio se separó bruscamente de su amigo y caminó hasta sentarse en su cama, enterró su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Lo desconozco.

-Solo esta defendiendo lo que quiere.- dijo Theodore.- Tu sabes como es Blaise con las personas que… ama.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer en la cama extendiendo sus brazos. _"Tu sabes como es Blaise con las personas que… ama."_ Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

-Solo te recomiendo que no vuelvas a meterte con Potter. Desde que le hiciste lo que hiciste, todos en Hogwarts parecen odiarte. Si lo vuelves a molestar no podrás salir de nuestra Sala Común.- dijo Théo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Al sentir la puerta cerrarse, Draco abrió los ojos, sus orbes plateados estaban vacíos y no brillaban como hace un momento.

-Blaise ama a Potter… Blaise ama a… _Harry_.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-.**Hogsmeade.-**

-

-¿En serio crees que me veo bien?

Blaise parpadeó, cerró su boca y unió su vista con la del moreno a través del espejo.

-Merlín, Harry. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo siquiera? ¿Es que no te vez?

Haciendo una mueca Harry se miró en el espejo, nuevamente. La verdad es que ese pantalón remarcaba sus piernas y lo hacían verse más alto. Esa camisa negra con ideogramas en blanco contrastaba con su piel morena (casi blanca) y resaltaba increíblemente sus ojos verdes. Pero aún así, no se consideraba bonito. No tanto como su novio al menos.

-Supongo que estoy bien.

-Por Salazar, Shinigami.- resopló Blaise.- ¿Tambien deberé trabajar con tu autoestima? Estas precioso, hermoso, exuberante, arrollador, caliente, sexy…

-Está bien, está bien.- rió.- Capte el mensaje.

Blaise sonrió, se acerco hasta el otro chico y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Eres hermoso, Harry. No debes pensar en lo que dicen los demás. Vuelve a mirarte en el espejo.- el moreno así lo hizo. Zabini apoyó el mentón en su hombro.- Se que sabes que estas precioso, no tengas vergüenza de admitirlo. Y tampoco busques esconderlo. Te quería tal como eras, pero me sentiré orgulloso si el resto del colegio ve lo que has tratado de esconder todos estos años. Tu belleza podría llegar a ser avasalladora si la explotaras.

-No sé si eso te convendría.- bromeó.

-La verdad que no. Pero ten en cuenta que ahora todo el colegio sabe que eres mi novio y nadie es tan osado como para atreverse a tocar algo que es mío.

-Me haces ver como un objeto.- murmuró enarcando una ceja.

-Tu no eres nada de eso, ¿me entiendes?- dijo poniéndose serio- Ya te usaron lo suficiente. Ahora solo me encargaré de que seas feliz.

-¿No crees que buscas un imposible?

-No, yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo. Y lograre hacerte feliz aunque sea lo último que haga.

-A veces pienso que la felicidad no se hizo para mí. Mis padres murieron antes que pudiera recordar algo vivido con ellos. En el colegio nunca puedo llegar a sentirme completamente feliz, porque siempre me veo amenazado por algo. Cuando creí tener un familiar vivo y que me quería… tambien se me fue. Y este año… cuando pensé haber encontrado al amor de mi vida, resulto que solo estaba jugando conmigo. Esa felicidad que tanto dices querer darme, no esta hecha para alguien como yo.

-No digas eso.- masculló apretando su abrazo.- La felicidad existe para todos, Harry. Y de todos, tú eres el que más se la merece. Juntos vamos a encontrarla.

-Eso espero…

Pansy Parkinson salió del local de ropas con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. Sin duda, esa escena le pareció de lo más extraña. Irónicamente, ahora comprendía lo mucho que Potter estuvo sufriendo en todo ese tiempo. La verdad es que ella se sintió aliviada de que haya derrotado al Señor Oscuro, pero nunca supo lo que eso significó para el niño-que-vivió. Si lo pensaba, podría llegar a horrorizarse por lo que su amigo Draco le hizo al Gryffindor. Ella tambien hubiese quedado devastada si el chico que la enamorara le hacía todo lo que el rubio hizo con Potter.

-¿En que piensas, Pan?

Pansy levantó la mirada y no pudo evitarlo… le mando la peor de sus miradas a su mejor amigo.

-No te interesa.- espetó antes de seguir su camino.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- preguntó asombrado Draco a sus amigos. Crabbe y Goyle se encogieron de hombros.

-

**Domingo.:.**

**-**

-Hola, ¿puedes decirle a Blaise Zabini que lo estoy buscando?

El niño de segundo levantó su mirada ceñudo, mas su cara se iluminó al ver de quien se trataba. Él, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, admiraba mucho a Harry Potter. Gracias a él su hermano mayor pudo librarse de obtener la Marca Tenebrosa, su madre murió en el proceso, pero a ella esa palabra "madre" le quedaba grande, ya que nunca fue una para ellos dos, ni tan siquiera fue una buena esposa.

-Claro… ¿no quieres pasar a esperarlo?

-¿Me dejarías entrar a tu Sala Común?

-¿Por qué, no?- se encogió de hombros.- No sería la primera vez que lo haces…

-Está bien, gracias.- sonrió.

El chico se ruborizó un poco. _Que lindo esta Potter sin esas gafas y con esa ropa que le sienta muy bien. Zabini tiene mucha suerte._

Al entrar. todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos mientras el chico de segundo corría como alma que lleva el diablo a avisar a Blaise que su novio lo buscaba. Harry desconectó ignorando a todos y se dedicó a mirar esa Sala. Esta igual que cuando Ron y él irrumpieron en busca de información sobre el Heredero de Slytherin. No era para nada acogedora, como sí lo era la de Gryffindor. O eso es lo que él pensaba.

En ese momento Theodore y Draco bajaban de su habitación y el rubio se paralizó al verlo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego, Draco.- advirtió Nott.

-Él esta en nuestros territorios sin ser invitado.- siseó el rubio. Camino hasta acercarse a Harry.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno se giró bruscamente. Cuando vio a Malfoy bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Otra vez tú?- dijo en tono aburrido.

-No lo volveré a preguntar, cara-rajada. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Espero a mi novio, hurón.

-Vete a esperarlo afuera, madito huérfano. Aquí no eres bien recibido.

-¿A mi me llamas huérfano?- hizo una mueca burlona. Todos en la Sala Común se prepararon para lo peor.- Tú estas casi en mis mismas condiciones, Malfoy. Y lo peor de todo es… que es por culpa de la misma persona: Lord Voldemort.- sonrió con sarcasmo al ver el estremecimiento de los presentes.- Y pongo en duda eso de que no soy bien recibido, ya que una Serpiente es quien me invitó a pasar. Es más, ustedes deberían de venerarme por haberlos liberado del loco que los iba a arrastrar a todos a un mundo de torturas, asesinatos y perversiones. Porque estoy seguro que sabes que tu _Señor_ gustaba de ver a sus Mortífagos violar de la peor manera a las personas que capturaban antes de matarlas y…

-Suficiente.- llegó la voz dura de Blaise.- Hay niños aquí, Harry. No hace falta que ellos se enteren de eso.

Harry barrió la Sala Común con sus verdes ojos y vio como algunos de primero y segundo lo miraban asustados y ligeramente pálidos.

-No es como si ellos no lo supieran ya.- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no hace falta que se lo recuerdes.- siseó Theodore.

Los intimidantes ojos verdes se posaron en la figura de Nott.

-Pido perdón entonces, si mis palabras trajeron memorias que intentan olvidar. Aunque, uno no debe olvidarlo del todo, solo para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Los presentes sabían que Potter tenía mucha razón. Pero el recordar lo que les contaban sus padres, lo que muchos de los mayores pudieron ver con sus propios ojos durante su entrenamiento para Mortífago o pensar que sus propios familiares soportaron eso durante el reinado del Lord, no era agradable. Las mentes fueron despejadas cuando un estrépito se escuchó en el lugar, el mismo niño que invitara a pasar a Harry a la Sala de Slytherin llegaba sonriente y con una libreta en las manos.

-Harry Potter.- dijo jadeante por la carrera.- ¿Me darías tú autógrafo?

-Eh… - parpadeó sorprendido mientras sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse. Fulminó con la mirada a Blaise cuando escuchó como dejaba escapar una risilla.- Está bien.- musitó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alan Nott.- sonrió.

Harry enarcó una ceja y miró a Theodore. Este se encogió de hombros. Su hermanito era así… ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Listo.- Harry sonrió un tanto nervioso y le entregó la libreta al niño.

-¡Yo tambien quiero uno!- chilló una de primero y enseguida otros gritos la secundaron.

Así, Harry Potter, se vio rodeado de unos siete y ocho chicos pidiendo su autógrafo mientras su novio no pudo aguantar más y empezó a partirse de la risa al notar su incomodidad.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Severus… ¿qué sabes de mi esposo?

-Nada, Lupin. Hace una semana que no se comunica con Dumbledore.

-¿Estás seguro?

Snape crispo sus labios y apuró su taza de té. Debió de ponerle unas gotitas de tranquilizante ya que sabía que iba a visitar al licántropo durante esa salida.

-Si, Lupin. Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas en la hora y media que llevo aquí.

-Oh, perdón. Es que lo extraño tanto…- suspiró dramáticamente.- si sigue con su viaje no podrá estar para el nacimiento de los gemelos.

-Lupin…- inspiró para calmarse.- Te faltan cuatro meses para que des a luz y él estuvo hace diez días contigo, si no me equivoco.

-Pero es mucho tiempo.- protestó.- Yo lo necesito. En mi estado estoy ultra sensible.- Severus puso los ojos en blanco al ver la lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla del castaño.- Necesito ser mimado por mi amorcito.

-Trataré de comunicarme con él. Aunque no te prometo nada. Sabes muy bien que los del Ministerio podrían interceptar su lechuza.- masculló.

-Gracias, Severus.- sollozó.- Dile que lo quiero conmigo cuanto antes.

-No te preocupes, Lupin. Eso haré.- _Y cuando regrese voy a matarlo por dejarme a tu cargo._

-¿Qué sabes de Harry?

Snape evitó el fuerte impulso de darse de cabezazos con la mesa.

-Como te dije hace _15 minutos_. Él esta perfectamente. Está de novio con Blaise Zabini, supongo que lo recuerdas de cuando diste clases en Hogwarts.

-¿Zabini?- su ceño se frunció.- Si lo recuerdo.- sonrió.- Un chico lindo y vivaz. Es sin duda, mejor que ese Draco Malfoy.- siseó con una evidente furia.

Severus no comentó nada ante el evidente enfado del castaño. Sabía muy bien que su ahijado se había pasado con ese jueguecito al que sometió a Potter. Y no dudaba que, tarde o temprano, eso le iba a costar muy caro al adolescente.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-¿Que crees que estas por hacer?- su voz había sonado un tanto más alta que en otras ocasiones.

-Voy a delinearte los ojos. El negro y el verde son perfectamente compatibles.- explicó con paciencia.

-Pero eso es cosa de _chicas_. Y yo no soy un muñeco como para que me andes _delineando los ojos_.

-Esto va a hacer resaltar el verde, angelito. Solo quiero que tu rostro llame más la atención de lo que ya lo hace.

Harry Potter miró dudoso a su novio. Eso de andarse pintando no le daba buena espina. ¿Que le pasaba a Blaise que quería hacer esas cosas de chicas? A pesar de ser gay, Harry pensaba que su novio era **bien** macho.

-Oh, vamos… yo tambien lo hago. ¿No ves como se deslumbran mis ojitos de caramelo?- pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi, verdad?

-Si.

Harry gruñó mirando enfadado a Zabini.

Ambos estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor luego de venir de Hogsmeade y los leones estaban _gratamente_ sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia del héroe del Mundo Mágico. La verdad era que nunca antes de habían fijado que él era un chico apuesto. Solo Ginny Weasley (Cho Chang- alias la Chocha- no contaba porque se fijo en él por su fama ¬¬) y tal vez Colin Creevey. Que tontos fueron de no darse cuenta antes. Ahora esa Serpiente tenía acaparada toda su atención y, por lo que se veía, su corazón.

-Anda déjame delinearte los ojos. Vas a verte más bonito. Cuando bajemos a cenar quiero que todos me envidien más de lo que ya lo hacen.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me trates como un mono de feria.- masculló.

-Y yo te dije que solo quiero que todos vean que se perdieron de mucho al ignorante crudamente. Estamos tratando de darle una lección a la gente, mi angelito.- susurró.

-Está bien.- gruñó.

El castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja y se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas fuertemente marcadas de su novio. Tomo con delicadeza el rostro moreno y comenzó con el trabajo.

-No pestañees tanto.- reprendió haciendo un tierno mohín con la boca.

-Me molesta.

-Solo un poco más.

Y el resultado fue impresionante, los ojos verdes esmeraldas tomaron vida propia al ser resaltados por el delineador negro. Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió de lado. No podía creer que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se hubiese convertido en un chico… deseable.

-Tenías razón… me veo mejor así.

-Claro que tengo razón.- sonrió socarrón y se acercó para compartir un beso que de inocente no tenía nada.- Ahora vamos al Gran Comedor. Que quiero que vean como has quedado.- guiñó un ojo.

Cuando traspasaron las puertas del Gran Comedor todos enmudecieron de repente. A pesar de que Harry pestañeaba más de la cuenta por la incomodidad de la pintura en el borde de sus ojos, estos resaltaban increíblemente. Haciendo que el verde esmeralda se pidiera apreciar aún desde la otra punta de la mesa más alejada. Y esa ropa que traía puesta… de repente la comida dejo de ser deliciosa, Harry Potter era el delicioso ahora.

-Vayamos a mi mesa, Blay.- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Si, mi amor.- Blaise disfrutó de ese momento. Agarró con fuerza la mano de su novio y levantó el mentón arrogantemente… su sonrisa no podía ser más satisfecha.

-Estas hecho un Dios, Harry.- murmuró incrédulo Seamus Finnigan.

-Gracias, Seamus. Todo se lo debo a mi amorcito.- sonrió tiernamente al castaño.

-Pareces un muñeco.- gruñó Ron mirándolo ceñudo.

-La belleza esta hecha para mostrarla, Weasley.- espetó Blaise.- Y mi ángel la tiene a raudales.- acarició sus azabaches cabellos- No es justo que la esconda. De hecho… tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

Ron no supo porque, pero se ruborizó abiertamente al saber que Zabini consideraba que él era bello. Tal vez debería hacer algo con ese cabello rojo suyo para que se vea mejor. Menó la cabeza, eso era estúpido, él no tenía a quien presumir su belleza. Si es que la tenía.

-Parece que Blaise esta decidido a que todo Hogwarts babee por su novio.- comentó Theodore desde la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se limitó a beber de su jugo apretando más de lo necesario su copa. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas disimuladas a la mesa Gryffindor.

-Tienes razón.- admitió Pansy.- Potter no estaba tan bueno cuando fue novio de Draco. ¿Lo hubieses dejado si sabías que se veía tan bien con ropas nuevas?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosa.

-Todos sabemos porque Draco conquistó a Potter, Pansy.- espetó Greengrass- Y si quieren mi opinión. Estoy feliz de que Draco haya terminado con él. Ese chico merecía algo mejor que este… _libertino_. Y Blaise, sin duda, es alguien mejor.

Draco le mandó la peor de sus miradas, pero Daphne ni se inmutó. Solo le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y meneó su cabello con elegancia. Ella era otra de las conquistas que el rubio dejó sin contemplaciones, luego de conseguir lo que quería. De hecho, muchos en Slytherin pensaban como ella, pero muy pocos se atrevían a decirlo.

-Si no vas a decir nada productivo cierra tu boca, Greengrass.- siseó Malfoy.

-Tú te lo buscaste, amigo mío.- susurró Nott antes de seguir con su cena.

**Continuará…**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**He recibido muy pocos comentarios (uno ¬¬)… pero bueno, abajo la depre y arriba la esperanza XD

Y sip… como la advertencia dice… en el futuro habrá un trío XD

Este fic ya está terminado y cuenta con 8 chaps en total.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	3. La pareja perfecta

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u ¡¡¡TRIO!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 3: La pareja perfecta.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Mayo había llegado tranquilamente trayendo consigo bastante calor. La pareja más famosa de Hogwarts se encontraba sentada junto al lago. Blaise entre las piernas de Harry, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ambos miraban como las hojas de los árboles se meneaban al compás del viento. No tenían nada mejor que hacer, la verdad…

-Tu silencio me dice que lo que estás pensando no es nada bueno.- comentó Harry en un susurro.

El castaño sonrió malicioso y levantó la cabeza para besar la barbilla del otro.

-Todo esto ha estado demasiado tranquilo últimamente. ¿No te apetece _jugar_?

-¿_Jugar_? ¿En qué sentido?

-Un juego que incluya a todos los de sexto, para bajar el estrés que se nos viene con los exámenes.

-Bien.- aceptó sin más.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de besarse con devoción.

La noticia de que la pareja Potter-Zabini quería instaurar un conocido juego muggle para distraerse antes de que llegaran los exámenes se corrió como pólvora. Chicos de otros cursos también pidieron participar y Blaise se encargó de crear las normas y escoger quienes entrarían. Todo debería hacerse en el más absoluto secreto, porque lo que el castaño tenía pensado hacer, no era muy bueno que digamos.

-¿Haces esto por un motivo específico, no Blay?- comentó mientras veía como Zabini redactaba el contrato de discreción para los jugadores.

Levantó la vista del pergamino y sonrió enarcando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuando me conoces tanto?

-Soy muy observador, _querido_. ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

-Hace mucho que vengo notando algo…- sacudió la cabeza.- En fin… lo que quiero hacer es…- abrazó la cintura de su novio apoyando su cabeza en un hombro del moreno.- ¿Sabes lo que es un _menage â trois_?

Ahora fue Harry quien enarcó una ceja y miró incrédulo a su novio.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Tú no deberías ir…

-¿Por qué no?- siseó con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque son Blaise y Potter los organizadores… tú no has tenido los mejores momentos con ellos últimamente.

-Me importa una mierda, si no voy quedaré como un cobarde, Théo.

-Haz lo que quieras.- suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Era sábado por la noche y todos estaban reunidos en la útil Sala de los Menesteres. Muchos estaban sonrientes, pero se podía notar cierto nerviosismo en el ambiente. La tensión aumentó cuando vieron entrar a Draco Malfoy, con su característico andar majestuoso, junto con su séquito de seguidores. Para entonces todo el colegio estaba enterado de los encuentros nada placenteros que Malfoy y Potter habían tenido en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pensaban que se lo merecía, indudablemente.

Las serpientes se ubicaron en un rincón, bastante alejados de los leones. Las muecas de odio que los rostros de los eternos rivales tenían en ese momento no podían ser más grandes. El odio había crecido desde que el Príncipe de esa casa jugara así con el héroe. Ron tenía que contenerse cada vez que veía a Draco, aunque estaba enormemente satisfecho de que su amigo lo hubiera puesto en su lugar.

Muchos jadeos se oyeron cuando al fin los organizadores entraron al lugar. Harry Potter venía vestido con una camiseta verde esmeralda ajustada y unos pantalones negros a juego. Desde que empezara esa relación, su aspecto había cambiado para mejor. La sonrisa satisfecha y el fuerte agarre que Zabini tenía en ese momento en la cintura del moreno hacían notar que él estaba al tanto de que su novio llamaba la atención.

-¿Estamos todos?- preguntó el castaño, sonriente.

-Más bien creo que hay personas de más.- murmuró Harry, mirando fijamente a Malfoy.

-La invitación era para todos los de sexto, Potter.- siseó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Él tiene razón, Harry. Además… recuerda que hoy vamos a jugar.

La sonrisa que intercambió la pareja no le gustó nada a los presentes.

-Ok, voy a explicar las reglas. Tal vez Granger y Finnigan puedan ayudarme.

El juego era simple. El primero (Blaise) de la ronda soltaba una palabra, el que seguía debía repetirla y dar otra; así sucesivamente hasta formar una oración coherente. Si te olvidabas alguna palabra o decías una que no concordaba, debías elegir entre verdad o reto. Era algo parecido al teléfono cortado, pero más complicado, porque participaba la memoria y la rapidez mental para decir una palabra que concordara con lo dicho por el resto, y tampoco debías de tardar más de 5 segundos en continuar. El encargado de impartir la pregunta o reto era escogido al azar por un sencillo hechizo que Blaise había lanzado a una flecha hecha de papel que estaba en el centro del círculo que habían formado. (N/A: Yo lo jugaba con mis amigos ToT Espero que se entienda. ¬¬U)

Los primeros cinco que no pudieron seguir tuvieron castigos simples o verdades no muy complicadas. Como así no era divertido, en las mentes de todos ya estaban ideando cosas mucho más complicadas y pervertidas. Y el destino quiso que justamente Harry fuera el que se equivocara. Sonrió socarrón al ver la flecha girar. Pansy Parkinson fue la elegida.

-¿Verdad o Reto, Potter?

-Verdad.

Oh, eso podía ser realmente complicado. Teniendo en cuenta que ella era una de las mejores amigas de Draco Malfoy, la verdad podría ser mucho más dolorosa que un reto… la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Cuál fue el revolcón homosexual que has disfrutado más en tu vida?

Draco sonrió malicioso. Era sabido que él era un consumado amante. Ninguno de sus compañeros de cama podría nunca quejarse de él, estaba seguro de eso. Harry frunció el ceño y separó su cuerpo de Blaise. Estaban uno recargados sobre el otro en actitud demasiado empalagosa para la opinión de Ron.

-Supongo que fue mi primera vez.- murmuró.- Por todo lo que ello significó. Disfruté bastante del placer de correrme gracias a las manos de otro, mientras era penetrado.- Sonrió sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

-Gracias por el halago, Potter.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al dueño del comentario burlón. El rubio Príncipe de las Serpientes sonreía con superioridad mirando al moreno. Los presentes temieron un inminente nuevo enfrentamiento.

-No entiendo a que viene tu comentario, Malfoy.

-Oh, por favor, Potter.- bufó sarcástico.- Acabas de admitir que gozaste como una perra cuando estuviste conmigo.

-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa.- Harry enarcó una ceja sonriendo de lado.

-Acabas de decir que disfrutaste en tu primera vez, ¿no?- miró a sus amigos y éstos soltaron risillas idiotas. Todos excepto Theodore, que juzgaba que ese comentario iba a salirle en contra de su amigo. Potter estaba demasiado tranquilo, y ya se veía venir algo nada bueno para el rubio.

-Claro que lo hice.- admitió, sus ojos brillaron burlones.- Pero no recuerdo haber dicho que fue contigo con quien tuve mi primer encuentro sexual.

Las quijadas de los presentes (incluido Blaise) se desencajaron.

-Pe-Pero…tú…- balbuceó Draco. Su corazón se estaba encogiendo cada vez más a medida que esas palabras se procesaban en su cerebro.

-Qué guardadito te lo tenías, Potter.- comentó burlón Michael Corner.

El moreno sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No.- dijo Draco rotundo.- Tú eras virgen cuando te tomé.- su tono había sido algo desesperado. Él necesitaba saber que Harry era virgen cuando estuvieron juntos, era una necesidad muy imperiosa. _Él no pudo haber sido de otro antes._

-Tú supusiste eso, Malfoy. Simplemente, yo no te saqué de tu error.- se apoyó sobre Blaise de nuevo.- Tú no fuiste el primero para mí. Y con el primero disfruté mucho, Parkinson.

Un silencio tenso se instaló en el lugar mientras veían como los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraban. Estaba tratando de que su rabia no se exteriorizara. Ese dato había roto sus últimas esperanzas de conservar aunque fuera algo de su relación con el Chico de Oro. Ahora sabía que ni siquiera la virginidad del moreno fue suya.

-Eso es porque todavía no has probado a este semental.- masculló Blaise, luciendo enfurruñado. 

Su comentario sirvió para que todos despejaran su cabeza de lo que las recientes revelaciones habían causado. Los miraron alucinados… ¿Es que ellos aún… no…?

-¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad, Potter?

-Ah, no, no, no.- sonrió negando con un dedo.- Eso ya son dos preguntas, Parkinson. Si quieres saber, espera otro turno.

Y la suerte no estuvo de su lado ese día, porque Potter no volvió a equivocarse, y todos se quedaron con las ganas de saber quién fue el hombre con el que el salvador del mundo mágico perdió su virginidad.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Remus suspiró dramáticamente mientras leía el pergamino que le había traído Severus. El pocionista puso los ojos en blanco al ver las lágrimas que empezaban a surcar el rostro del hombre-lobo. _Otra vez con lo mismo…_

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿Tardará mucho en volver?

-No…- sollozó.- Dice que mañana mismo estará aquí.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?- su voz sonó casi desesperada.

-Es que dice que…- hipó.- Que me ama con todas sus fuerzas a mí y a sus bebés, y que pronto va a conseguir pruebas fuertes para demostrar su inocencia. Dumbledore las llevará frente al Ministro para así poder retirar la búsqueda de su cabeza.

-Eso es bueno… Si eso sucede, podrá estar contigo todo el tiempo.- _Y yo no tendré que volver a soportar tus cambios de humor_, pensó irritado.

-Tienes razón… sólo que…

Remus volvió a romper en sollozos, y Severus tuvo que acercarse reticente a palmear su espalda. Respingó y bufó enfadado cuando el Gryffindor se abrazó a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. El maldito licántropo tenía mucha fuerza, y su gran panza se le estaba clavando en el costado del cuerpo.

-Hueles feo, Severus.- masculló Lupin sin soltarse del pelinegro.

Snape se mordió la lengua para no devolverle el comentario ácido que pugnaba por salir de su boca. Ya antes había respondido de manera correcta (a su parecer) a algún comentario del embarazado y… no lo había pasado bien. Una vez le gritó hasta de lo que se iba a morir y otras veces se largaba a llorar sin posibilidad de calmarlo. Un _Desmaius_ estaba fuera de cuestión, porque si el padre de los gemelos se enteraba… mejor no pensar en eso. El hombre era bastante poderoso. No por nada, antes de comenzar su relación con Lupin, fue un reconocido Mortífago.

-Ya tengo que irme, Remus.- siseó Severus intentando, sutilmente, alejar al hombre de su cuerpo.

-Oh, sí.- Remus se alejó sonándose la nariz ruidosamente- ¿Vas a verte con tu pareja?- Los ojos dorados brillaron divertidos mientras sonreía burlón.

_Maldito sea… ¿Cómo hace para cambiar de una emoción a otra con esa facilidad? Espero nunca embarazarme… o que tampoco él quede en estado._

-Sí, me espera en Hogwarts. Adiós.

-

-.**En otro lugar.-**

-

-Al fin has llegado.- se acercó para compartir un beso apasionado con Severus.- ¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿Por qué crees?- gruñó, sentándose pesadamente en su sillón favorito.

-¿Vienes de estar con Remus?- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí.- siseó fulminándolo con la mirada.- Y yo no le veo lo gracioso.

-Oh, vamos…- arrulló, sentándose en sus rodillas para jugar con el cabello negro.- Es sólo un hombre embarazado hormonalmente emocional. Sé que su esposo está cerca de conseguir el indulto… no desesperes.

-Ya he desesperado.- masculló, pero estaba gustoso por las caricias que su amante _pelirrojo_ le estaba propinando.- Me he contenido incontables veces de no hechizarlo.

-No te atreverías, ¿cierto?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- Muchos irían tras tu cuello si lo lastimas. Incluyéndome.

-¿Me harías daño por defender al licántropo?

-Los Gryffindors nos cuidamos entre nosotros, Sevy. Deberías saberlo.

El pelinegro gruñó y recostó a su pareja para comenzar a devorar sus labios. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió fijarse en un Gryffindor? ¿Y, de todos, justamente… _ese_?

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Ya dos sábados habían pasado, y los retos y verdades eran cada vez más picantes. Porque también los jugadores ya estaban más habituados a seguir el ritmo y era difícil que consiguieran equivocarse. Las frases eran cada vez más raras para que nadie consiguiera continuarlas.

-Las bugglers son preciosas y precisas porque estilizan tú…- Neville dudó.- ¿figura?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Longbottom.- los ojos de Zabini brillaban extrañamente.

La flecha giró rápidamente, deteniéndose en, justamente, el castaño de Slytherin.

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Eh… verdad.

Harry y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada cargada de una extraña emoción que no le gusto nada a los presentes. Neville se estremeció visiblemente.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer un _menage â trois_ con Harry y conmigo?- soltó.

Theodore Nott se ahogó con la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba tomando en esos momentos. Draco Malfoy parpadeó y enarcó una ceja. Ron Weasley estaba anonadado y Hermione Granger sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Neville Longbottom, por su parte, se ruborizó hasta las orejas mirando alucinado al dueño de la pregunta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, miraba a uno y después a otro como esperando que fuera una broma. Su corazón estaba desbocado. Algunas ideas locas, muy poco necesarias, se le vinieron a la mente.

-Recuerda que estás hechizado para no mentir.- murmuró Harry, impávido.

-Eh… s-sí. S-sí sería capaz.- Dijo al fin.

Silencio.

-¡Eso, Neville!- chilló Seamus Finnigan, palmeando la espalda del ruborizado castaño- ¡Y yo que pensé que eras un mojigato!

-Seamus…- susurró Longbottom al borde de una apoplejía.

-Bueno.- Blaise no podía parecer más satisfecho.- ¿Seguimos?

-

**Sábado siguiente.:.**

-

Otra vez Neville se había equivocado. Es que estaba muy nervioso por las caras radiantes con las que los organizadores del juego habían entrado al lugar. Algo le decía que eso no presagiaba nada bueno. O mejor dicho, tal vez bueno sí… pero muy vergonzoso también.

La flecha parecía girar lentamente aumentando el nerviosismo y la expectativa de todos. El serio chico Nott, no supo porqué, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera en él, o por lo menos que no lo hiciera en Zabini o Potter.

Pero el destino así no lo quiso, y ella se detuvo en el peor de los dos. Blaise Zabini conectó sus ojos color miel con el asustado Neville, su sonrisa se tornó de insana diversión.

-¿Verdad o reto, _Nev_?

-Eh…- _Merlín me ayude_.- Reto.- susurró, como si de su sentencia de muerte se tratara.

-Oh, Merlín _Nev_, no pongas esa cara… es algo sencillo lo que te voy a pedir.- guiñó un ojo.- Lo que quiero es que…- miró a Harry unos segundos, el moreno asintió.- Mejor dicho… te reto a que compartas un beso _francés_, con Harry Potter y conmigo durante dos minutos.

Los ojos del Gryffindor se abrieron como platos e instintivamente se alejó un poco, chocando sin querer con Theodore Nott. Ese hecho le pasó desapercibido, sin embargo el Slytherin se sintió… _raro_, al ser tocado por el león.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Lo que escuchaste. Anda, ven… yo voy primero.

-¿Por qué tu?- espetó Harry.

-Porque fue idea mía.- dijo con superioridad.- Espera tu turno. Ambos vamos a disfrutar de mi gusto por lo francés esta noche.- guiñó un ojo a Neville.

Sin poder ocultar sus escalofríos, el chico Longbottom se fue acercando hasta el centro del círculo que formaban los participantes. Respingó cuando Blaise apoyó una mano en su hombro. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

-Relájate…- susurró Zabini.- ¿Es tu primer beso?- sonrió tiernamente cuando el chico asintió quedamente.- No te preocupes, voy a hacer que sea especial.

El Gryffindor suspiró para relajarse y dejó que sus labios se juntaran con los de Zabini. El toque fue sumiso, porque Blaise no quería asustar al otro chico adentrándose en su boca sin prepararlo. Movió sus labios lentamente hasta que sintió la completa relajación del antaño gordito. Lamió sus labios con la punta de la lengua y Neville abrió sus ojos sin entender muy bien el porqué de ello. Sin embargo, cuando sus labios fueron cruelmente mordidos, no pudo reprimir el gemido que salió de su boca luego de abrirla. Apenas percibió esa acción, el Slytherin prosiguió a darle el beso del reto: uno francés.

Jadeó al sentir la intrusa, pero se dio cuenta que no resultaba desagradable tenerla dentro, y ni mucho menos, que jugara con la suya. Nunca pensó que él pudiera llegar a compartir un beso de esos… tan descarados. Descubrió que le gustaba y un gemidito de protesta se escuchó claramente cuando Blaise se apartó de su boca.

-Mi turno.- anunció Harry emocionado, como su estuviera a punto de jugar un partido de Quidditch.

Neville asintió y se giró hasta donde estaba el moreno. El beso de Harry era diferente. Más arrollador y acaparador. Se notaba que era un dominante y que le gustaba llevar las riendas del asunto. Y Longbottom se encontró con que lo disfrutó más. No tener que preocuparse por hacer bien las cosas lo relajaba, ya que solo seguía el ritmo que Harry marcaba. Jadeó y sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda y lo obligaba a echarse hasta que tocó el piso del lugar. Poco faltó para que la lengua entrara en su boca. Aquella carne era una guerrera, porque en ningún momento se dejó dominar por los sutiles movimientos de la de Neville.

-Tiempo, ángel.

Neville sintió con más pesadumbre la falta de esos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos y vio las esmeraldas brillar divertidas.

-Cuando quieras… sabes donde encontrarme, Nev.- guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, tímidamente. Mas un fuerte carraspeo los hizo incorporarse. Neville sintió sus mejillas arder al ver como todos los miraban y fue consciente del espectáculo que acababa de montar con uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. _Moriré de vergüenza…_

Blaise no podía estar sonriendo más abiertamente a los chicos. Ron tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro, mezcla de horror, asco y… curiosidad. Seamus miraba con una sonrisa divertida como sus amigos se separaban, Neville buscando un hueco en donde esconder la cabeza y Harry sonriendo socarrón hasta ubicarse junto a su serpiente. _Harry… cada día me sorprendes más_. Hermione parecía satisfecha, ella era medio voyeur. Draco miraba todo con desdén, pero sus ojos plateados estaban oscurecidos por un sentimiento que se negaba a aceptar. Theodore simplemente había apartado la vista cuando escuchó el primer gemido del castaño de la Casa enemiga. Su ceño estaba fruncido, e intentaba saber por qué esa escena no le había gustado y por qué sus tripas estaban retorcidas.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Snape me odia.- masculló Harry, saliendo del aula de pociones.

Blaise bufó exasperado. El profesor había estado particularmente irritado hoy (más de lo normal) y, como era costumbre, se había desquitado con Harry, sacándole grandes cantidades de puntos a la Casa del escudo del león. Zabini lo oyó mascullar algo que sonó como "maldito licántropo", lo cual lo tenía bastante confundido.

-No es eso, ángel. Solo que ve en ti la fuente donde descargar su estrés.

-Voy a quejarme por abuso de autoridad.- gruñó.

El castaño sonrió negando con la cabeza, pero de repente enarcó una ceja y miró hacia ambos costados. Ese pasillo que habían tomado estaba particularmente vacío y desde esa mañana que Blaise estaba algo… mimoso.

-Oye, cielo.- ronroneó. El moreno se detuvo para mirarlo curioso.- Hazme cosas malas.- sonrió lascivo.

-¿Aquí…?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Alguien podría vernos.- masculló.- No quiero alimentar el voyeurismo de los cuadros o de algún alumno que pase por aquí.

-Pero no hay nadie, angelito. Por favor, estoy… _on fire_.- musitó rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus brazos.

-Está bien… pero, por Merlín, entremos a algún aula en desuso.

-No.- dijo rotundamente.- Lo quiero aquí, porfis.

-Eres un exhibicionista, Blaise Zabini.- dijo Harry sonriendo de lado.

-Tengo mucho que mostrar. No es justo que guarde mi belleza solo para nuestras noches de desenfreno. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

-Bien, me convenciste.- farfulló, estrellando el cuerpo de su novio contra la pared más cercana.

Como ya era costumbre para ambos se entregaron a un beso arrasador. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y las manos de Blaise buscaron aquello que lo hacía más orgulloso del cuerpote su novio: el trasero del niño-que-vivió-y-venció. Era bastante respingón y carnoso, casi como el de una chica. Solo que ese dato Zabini se lo reservaba para él, porque sabía que su angelito no se iba a tomar muy bien que comparara una parte de su cuerpo con el de una mujer.

Harry tenía ambas manos sobre los costados de la cabeza de su novio y la giraba acorde a como quería que el beso llevara su rumbo. El castaño no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse dominar, pero su meta con Harry era hacerlo feliz y si eso era lo que el moreno quería de él, se iba a dejar. Después de todo… ser el pasivo no parecía ser tan malo. Harry Potter tenía una habilidad innata para dominar y lo hacía condenadamente bien. Tanto que él, un orgulloso Slytherin, se derretía con sus caricias salvajes y arrolladoras.

Gimió cuando sintió una pierna colarse entre las suyas y como ascendía hasta tocar su entrepierna. Lo sorprendía la capacidad que tenía su chico para encenderlo en cuestión de segundos. Solo una persona lo había logrado antes… pero no era bueno pensar en eso. Ahora estaban Harry y su plan.

Soltó el apetitoso trasero para enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico más alto. Le sorprendía que ese moreno hubiera alcanzado esa estatura (mucho más que sus metro setenta y cuatro) siendo que, al iniciar el colegio, era el más flacucho y bajito de todos. Se podría llegar a decir que, del entrenamiento para esa espantosa guerra que tuvo que librar contra el loco asesino de muggles, eso era lo único bueno que había sacado. Un físico envidiable. Y Blaise no podría estar más satisfecho con su suerte. Siempre fue un chico vanidoso y tener a alguien como Shinigami junto a él, aumentaba su ego sobremanera.

Se separaron en busca de aire y Harry jaló con fuerza sus cabellos castaños. Mientras el Slytherin jadeaba buscando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, su amante no perdió tiempo en poder marcar con sus dientes ese cuello que se ofrecía a él como el mejor manjar que hubiera probado antes. Primero lamió, dejando que el sabor de la piel de Blaise se mezclara con su saliva, luego chupó para dejar la marca que lo proclamaba como el dueño de esa serpiente, y ya después mordió haciendo gritar al otro chico.

Pero cuando Harry llegó a aquella porción de su cuello, junto a la oreja, el castaño dejó escapar un sonoro sonido gutural que hubiese ruborizado a cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado. Y es que Zabini no reprimía nada. Si a él le gustaba algo, lo exteriorizaba. El chico no era para nada tímido, y le estaba pegando sus ¿malos hábitos? al angelito. Tras ese grito que casi lo deja ronco, el castaño brincó para rodear con sus piernas la estrecha cintura del león. Movió frenéticamente sus cuerpos para rozar sus miembros.

-Harry, querido… sé que uso camisas prendidas hasta el último botón, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas dejar mi cuello lleno de marcas: "Soy de Harry Potter"- ronroneó intentando despegar los dientes de su novio de su tersa piel.

Como toda respuesta Harry sólo gruñó y mordió mucho más fuerte el cuello de Blaise haciéndolo gritar.

Luego de eso se entregaron a un beso pasional, como esos que son pre-sexo. Sólo que ellos no planeaban montar semejante espectáculo en medio de un pasillo aparentemente desierto, ¿verdad?

Como pudo, el castaño comenzó a desprender la camisa de su novio. Ya estaban cerca del verano y Blaise se habían encargado de comprarle un excelente camisa inmaculadamente blanca que ahora estaba sufriendo de los frenéticos intentos del chico por poder tener más piel que tocar. La corbata voló por los aires y la camisa perdió unos cuantos botones, pero al fin pudo encajar su boca en el torso de Harry, demostrando cuan flexible era su cuerpo, ya que la cosa se complicaba si mientras hacía eso, también quería mover sus caderas para crear roce entre sus erecciones.

Ahora era Harry el que gemía y ayudaba a que el movimiento los encendiera. Con algún resquicio de cordura buscó algún lugar donde poder _desahogarse_ sin correr peligro de que fueran descubiertos. Se le crearía un trauma de por vida si en medio de tanta _acción_ a Severus Snape se ocurría aparecerse por ahí. 

-B-Blay.- su voz ya estaba estrangulada por la pasión que su cuerpo despedía.- Vayamos a un aula vacía.

-No quero.

El tono juguetón y la sonrisa que pudo percibir contra su piel lo hicieron bufar. Bien, si él lo quería allí… que así sea. Y que Merlín lo ayudase a espantar a toda persona ajena a esa relación. El dar un espectáculo voyeur no le iba…por ahora. Desprendió las piernas de Blaise de su cintura y lo volteó bruscamente estampando el rostro de su novio contra la pared.

-Tranquilo oficial, no voy a escapar.- Bromeó el castaño.

-Ya cá-lla-te.- masculló, luchando con el cinturón y los botones del pantalón de su pareja.

Estaba a punto de descender el cierre de los costosísimos pantalones de Zabini cuando unos inconfundibles pasos se oyeron en el pasillo del costado. Harry contuvo sus ganas de chillar frustrado y, luego de mandarle una mirada de disculpa a su entrepierna, giró su rostro hacia el lugar de donde se escuchaban los pasos.

Bill Weasley lució sorprendido por unos segundos al ver la escena. El chico que parecía ser Slytherin, por su uniforme, estaba estrellado contra la pared, su cara girada hacia el otro lado. Harry lo tenía aplacado con la parte inferior de su cuerpo, con sus manos alrededor de su cintura, su pelo más revuelto de lo normal, su camisa en estado lamentable y su rostro ruborizado. Aunque, la expresión de ese bello y moreno rostro decía que no debería de haber elegido ese pasillo para salir. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió socarrón.

-¿Interrumpo?

Blaise respingó y giro rápidamente su rostro. Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que su deseo no iba a ser satisfecho… por el momento.

-¿Eres un Weasley?- preguntó separándose de su novio y acomodando sus ropas. Sea quien sea ese _inoportuno_ no debería verlo en esas pintas. Slytherin orgulloso ante todo.

-Sip, Bill Weasley. Mucho gusto.- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bill?

El gruñido del moreno hizo respingar al hijo mayor de la familia Weasley. Se mordió el labio inferior indeciso y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Nada importante. Vine a buscar a Charlie que me dijo que estaría por aquí.- frunció el ceño.- aunque no lo encuentro todavía…

-Deberías buscar por las mazmorras.- Blaise miraba de una manera extraña al pelirrojo. Bill enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca.

-Prefiero esperarlo en donde me dijo.- miró a Harry.- Lamento haberlos interrumpido. Deberían buscar mejores lugares para… desatar pasiones.- sonrió.

-Eso haremos.- masculló el moreno buscando su corbata. Tomó a Blaise de la mano y caminaron en busca de un lugar adecuado. Por nada del mundo iba a desatender su erección. Él se descargaba o se descargaba.

-Estos chicos.- murmuró el pelirrojo antes de seguir su camino. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para hacer lo que vino a hacer.

**Continuará…**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**Je… esto se está poniendo cada vez más caliente, ¿ne? Comienza a formarse el trío… espero que tengan gusto de él en el momento que se de. Nev no es tan santo como todos pensábamos… y tampoco Harry… jujuju. O

Este fic ya está terminado y cuenta con 8 chaps en total.

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	4. No hay dos sin tres

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u ¡¡¡TRIO!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 4: No hay dos sin tres.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-Eh… ¿Me están hablando en serio?- Neville Longbottom no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

-Claro que si.- Blaise Zabini mostró su más radiante sonrisa.

-Es solo una propuesta Neville… te dejaremos pensarlo todo el tiempo que necesites.- Harry Potter estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, no mirada a Neville directamente, pero estaba atento a la conversación.

-¿Pero… por qué yo?

Acababan de proponerle algo… increíble. El, Neville Longbottom, no podía ser tomado en cuenta para algo así. No por la pareja más perfecta y hermosa de todo Hogwarts. ¿Que veían de interesante en él? Habiendo tantos chicos y chicas muchísimos más bellos que él… ¿Por qué se fijaban en su persona?

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes los Gryffindors y su autoestima?- bufó Zabini mirando a su novio. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me preguntes.- masculló.

-En fin…- miró al extrañado Neville.- Te pregunto lo mismo que le pregunté a mi angelito. ¿Por qué tu no?

-Yo… no soy nadie interesante. Digo… mírame.- extendió sus brazos-. Solo soy una mancha al lado de ustedes.

Blaise sonrió tiernamente y acarició un brazo del castaño.

-Nos sobrevaloras demasiado, Nev. No por ser quienes somos debes tenernos en un pedestal. Somos personas como tu… pero que se cuidan más el físico y que les gusta resaltar su belleza.- guiñó un ojo.- Y tu eres hermoso… solo que, como mi angelito, escondes tu belleza, porque te sientes intimidado por tu torpeza. Se que eres un chico inteligente, solo debes tener más seguridad en ti mismo. Si aceptas verás que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas, con un buen incentivo se logra todo.- sonrió libidinoso.

-Aún así, te dejaremos pensarlo…- habló Harry.- Se que será un tanto difícil llegar a tomar una decisión así.

Longbottom se ruborizó hasta las orejas nuevamente. La verdad es que era una MUY difícil decisión, porque si aceptaba, todo el colegio se enteraría de lo que estaba por hacer. Y no solo eso… estaría haciendo algo que en sus cánones de rectitud no iban. Si su abuela se enterara…

-Por si acaso voy a darte un motivo para que tu decisión nos favorezca.

Neville solo tuvo tiempo de procesar esa información unos segundos, ya luego sintió que su cintura era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y su boca era asaltada por una ardiente boca. Era la segunda vez que compartían un beso y la verdad era que le gustaba bastante. Y tambien estaba Harry… ¿que tan malo podría llegar a ser aceptar esa propuesta?

Dejo a Zabini juguetear con su labio inferior y abrió la boca, gustoso, para dejar entrar la lengua experta del otro chico. Harry negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, justo para ver como el grupo del Príncipe de Slytherin se acercaba hacia ellos. Carraspeó sonoramente al ver como los recién llegados detenían su andar y miraban anonadados la escena que estaba montando su novio con el más inepto de los Gryffindors.

-Blaise.- masculló al ver que su amante no se detenía y ya estaba bajando las manos hacia el trasero del otro castaño.

-Oh, lo siento. Me deje llevar.

Aunque su sonrisa socarrona no demostraba que lo sintiera demasiado. Sacudió tiernamente a Neville que parecía haber ascendido a una nube.

-Entonces, Nev. Te dejamos pensar.- guiño un ojo. El pobre Gryffindor se ruborizó hasta las orejas al ver que no solo los Slytherins estaban ya a su alrededor, sino también un grupo de Hufflepuff.- Búscanos cuando hayas decidido algo.

-Bien, lo pensaré. Gracias por pensar en mí.

-De nada.

La pareja le sonrió, luego el más alto rodeó la cintura de la serpiente y desaparecieron juntos rumbo al Gran Comedor. Neville puso los pies en pólvora para evitar que los presentes le preguntaran que había sido todo eso. Necesitaba pensar seriamente la propuesta. Era demasiado interesante y a la vez peligroso aceptar algo así.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Caminaba con su típico andar orgulloso. Faltando solo una semana para el final del año, Draco estaba decidido a tener una conquista digna de él. Estas habían decrecido enormemente desde lo ocurrido con Potter, todos parecían odiarlo, inclusive aquellos que ya habían disfrutado de sus expertas caricias. No eran más que unos hipócritas, se negaban el placer de estar con él por el simple hecho de no quedar mal.

Se negaba a creer que era por el hecho de que su reputación ahora sea de lo peor en Hogwarts. ¿Potter solo lo decía para fastidiarlo, verdad? ¿No era verdad que todos lo consideraban una puta ahora, cierto?

Divisó a su próxima victima cuando ésta salía del aula de Transfiguraciones después de cumplir con un castigo que McGonagall le había impuesto. La chica en cuestión era pelirroja, de curvas aceptables y ojos verdes bonitos. Cierto, era una Gryffindor, pero Draco solo la quería para un revolcón… nada definitivo.

-¿Angeli?- preguntó con su típico arrastrar de palabras.

La chica de la Casa del león lo miró, su rostro mostraba ligera sorpresa, pero lo confundió ver una clara mueca de desdén en sus facciones.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres?- espetó.

-Solo hablar contigo.- sonrió de manera sensual.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué, Malfoy?- enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

-Aquí, no. ¿Podemos entrar al salón?- usó todo el tono sensual que podía, ya que el porte defensivo y la voz helada de la chica lo estaban incomodando.

-No, lo acabo de limpiar. Dime ya que quieres para luego poder irme a mi Sala Común.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron ante el tono impaciente. Lo irritó sobremanera que ella empiece a taconear su zapato contra el piso.

-Es importante lo que quiero decirte, preciosa. Entremos, solo será un segundo.

Una vez allí el rubio se iba a encargar de darle el beso de su vida y hacer olvidar a la pelirroja que él era un Slytherin conocido por conquistar, probar y luego abandonar. Siempre todos caían al tener contacto con sus expertos labios.

-Ni loca voy a meterme a un salón vacío contigo, Malfoy. Se que ideas están pasando por tu aristocrática cabeza rubia oxigenada.

-¿Y no deseas probarlo? No vas a arrepentirte.

-Tener esta conversación contigo ya me hace sentir arrepentida, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando con la _puta_ de Hogwarts.- escupió antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar el lugar.

Draco la miró irse, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y la palabra _puta_, dicha con ese desdén, no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza.

-Justicia divina, dicen algunos que se llama.

Draco respingó al oír la voz, giró lentamente y su corazón se detuvo al ver de quien era la voz. Harry Potter estaba apoyado contra una pared, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su boca mostraba una sonrisa de enorme satisfacción.

-Potter…- siseó.- Que raro verte aquí. No es común verte despegado del cuerpo de Blaise.

-Es que yo, al contrario de otros, si puedo vivir sin tener algún tipo de contacto sexual.

-¡Deja ya de fastidiar con eso! ¡Yo no soy ninguna puta!- explotó.

-No es eso lo que tu _amiga_ acaba de decir.- sonrió- Y no es solo ella quien lo piensa, hurón. Yo que tú desistiría… en estos momentos… solo alguien de tu _reputa_ción, aceptaría acostarse contigo. Intenta con Chang, según se, es igual o peor que tú.- hizo un ademán con la mano en despedida y se retiró.

Malfoy tuvo que respirar varias veces para no ponerse a hacer algo que no hacía desde que su madre había muerto… ponerse a llorar de dolor y frustración.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-¡Amor! ¡Al fin!

El hombre se dejó abrazar por su embarazado esposo, sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía. Aspiró el suave aroma de Remus, contento de poder hacer eso todos los días a partir de ahora.

-Hola, mi amor. Al fin estoy en casa.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?- ansioso.- ¿Pudiste conseguir lo que tanto buscabas?

-Claro que si, Remus. Te dije que no iba a volver a casa hasta que tenga las pruebas. Bien,- sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.- las tengo todas y ya se las lleve al viejo…- al ver la cara de su esposo, agregó:- Director del colegio. Dijo que con eso estaremos libres de cargos, es más, seremos considerados héroes.

-Oh, mi amor estoy tan feliz.- lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.- ¿Y porque hablas en plural?

-Sabes bien que no era solo yo el que buscaba verse libre de cargos. Nott también lo hacía y ambos obtendremos el indulto. Al fin va a poder casarse con su… _Gryffindor_.

-Tienes razón,- sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban.- él me dijo que también esta en la dulce espera, ¿sabías?

-¡¿Él está embarazado?!- sorpresa.- Pero… ¿no está muy mayor para eso?

-Los magos hombres somos fértiles hasta los 50, amor. El no es tan viejo, aunque lo parezca. De hecho, pensé que era de tu generación.

-Es dos años mayor que yo.

-¿Ves? Solo tiene alrededor de 45, si se lo proponen pueden tener otro hijo más.

-¡¿Más de lo que ya son?!- escandalizado.- Espero que no…

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Faltando solo dos días para que el 6to año terminara, Neville Longbottom aún no había dado su respuesta a la pareja Zabini-Potter. Es que había algo que lo hacía estar reticente al respecto…

Fijo sus ojos marrones en la mesa de Slytherin, su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor y anhelo al mirar a esa persona. Meneó la cabeza mientras suspiraba entrecortado. Volvió a mirar a la mesa enemiga, pero esta vez sus ojos se posaron en Blaise, el castaño lo observaba con una sonrisa tierna en la boca.

Se decidió, así que solo le bastó con hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que Zabini entendiera que el Gryffindor al fin había tomado una decisión y que se la comunicaría ese mismo día.

-

-.**Al otro día.-**

-

Como era la última noche que estaban por verse, los participantes del juego que creara Blaise decidieron hacer un último encuentro antes de partir a las vacaciones de verano. Ya todos estaban en la Sala de los Menesteres. Neville había llegado inexplicablemente ruborizado, con los labios hinchados y la ropa desarreglada. Todo daba a entender que había compartido un buen momento con alguien.

El juego siguió su curso y Harry Potter fue el primero en equivocarse. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que la flecha cayera en la figura de Hermione Granger. Todo estaba dado, el moreno había escogido verdad, pero la castaña había preguntado…

-"¿Es verdad que en la batalla final pudiste detener un Avada de Voldemort?"

Luego de los escalofríos correspondientes por escuchar ese nombre, los demás jugadores miraron enfadados a la chica. Si bien la respuesta del moreno fue sorprendente… un quedo "Si", eso no era lo que todo el mundo ansiaba saber. Hermione solo se había encogido de hombros y murmurado:

-"Necesitaba confirmarlo y lo que ustedes quieren saber… yo ya lo sé."- sonrió con superioridad.

Siguieron con otras rondas de juego hasta que, para alegría de todos, Potter volvió a equivocarse.

-¿Verdad o reto, Potter?

Millicent Bulstrode contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba. Harry estaba ceñudo, deduciendo si era necesario que los demás supieran eso que tanto deseaban saber. Sonrió malicioso, no le costaba nada saciar la curiosidad de los jugadores. Sería divertido ver sus reacciones.

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró haciendo drama.-… verdad.

-Pues ya sabes.- Millicent sonreía complacida-. ¿En qué situación y con quién perdiste la virginidad?

-Fue en mi cuarto año, luego de la segunda prueba del Torneo de los _Cuatro_ Magos, en el baño de los Prefectos… con Cedric Diggory.- sonrió.

El silencio luego de esas palabras fue debido a la total incredulidad de los jugadores. De todos, ninguno se imaginó que pudiera haber sido justamente ese chico. El difunto Diggory, considerado el más apuesto de su generación, había obtenido la virginidad de Potter.

Draco estaba que estallaba, desde el primer momento en que probó el placer del sexo homosexual (a sus trece), había buscado conquistar a Cedric para tener un encuentro con él. Sin embargo, el chico siempre lo miró con ternura y denegó toda proposición hecha por el Príncipe de Slytherin, alegando que era demasiado joven para él. Pero ahora venía y se enteraba que el maldito Hufflepuff se había acostado con Potter y no solo eso, que también fue el que desvirgó al niño-que-vivió.

-Que envidia.- Hanna Abbott miraba admirada al Chico de Oro.

-Y él fue quien me buscó.- admitió el moreno de ojos verdes, sonriente- Me dijo que le gusté desde nuestro partido de Quidditch en tercero, me pidió una cita y yo acepté, cuando estábamos en un aula en desuso, una cosa llevó a la otra.- hizo una ademán, como restándole importancia al asunto.- Ya saben…

-Cada día me sorprendes más, Potter.- Zacarías Smith no pudo dejar de decir lo que todos pensaban en esos momentos.

-Sorprendido habrá quedado el tejón…- Blaise sonreía malicioso.- Después de ver lo que yo he visto y probado.- guiñó un ojo a Harry.

-¡UGH! No hablen de eso, por favor.- dijo Ron reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-¿Te molesta saber que Harry y yo tenemos sexo?- preguntó Blaise con sus ojos castaños fijos en los azules del pelirrojo.

-Harry es como mi hermano y no deseo saber acerca de su vida sexual con otro… hombre.- dijo Ron incomodo ante esa mirada.

-Tener sexo con un hombre es muy bueno, porque entre nosotros sabemos muy bien como darnos placer. Deberías probarlo, Weasley.- dijo el castaño con una media sonrisa.

-No, gracias.- masculló ruborizado.

-No es tan malo.- se escuchó que alguien susurraba.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al dueño del comentario. Neville lucía ligeramente ruborizado y su cabeza estaba agachada, no parecía capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, después de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Neville tú…?- Dean ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, su sorpresa era mayúscula.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso, Longbottom?- preguntó Pansy maliciosa.

-Bueno… yo…- musitó tragando saliva audiblemente.

-El quiere decir lo que quiso decir.- Blaise sonrió y tomo la mano de Neville, sonriéndole de manera extraña.- Que ya probo el sexo con hombres y le gusto.

-¿Qué…?- Theodore Nott no fue capaz de reprimir esa pregunta que salió de su boca. Su voz sonaba estrangulada por un extraño sentimiento.

-Nada, nada.- Zabini besó la mano de Neville obteniendo una sonrisa tímida del Gryffindor. Guiñó un ojo al chico y luego miró a los anonadados jugadores.- ¿Seguimos? Ya nos estamos desviando del asunto que nos trajo aquí esta noche.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-¿Por qué tan gruñón?- tono divertido.- Hoy es el último día de clases…

Severus le mandó las peores de sus miradas a su pelirrojo. No entendía como es que conseguía entrar a su despacho. Siempre se aseguraba que la puerta estuviera cerrada con los más potentes hechizos que conocía. Aunque, esos hechizos no podría significar nada para él, que fue una de las mejores armas en la guerra en contra de su _Señor_.

-No estoy gruñón.- _gruñó._- Solo estoy cansado, por suerte, a partir de hoy, voy a tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones, lejos de todos estos mocosos molestos.

-¿Y adonde vamos a ir?- dijo en actitud mimosa mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Vamos?- enarcó una ceja.

-Oh, vamos Severus. Estas van a ser nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos desde que terminó la guerra, ¿no pensarás pasarlas lejos de mí, verdad?- puchero.

-Lo que quiero es paz,- masculló sin poder dejar de sentir el escalofrío que causó la lengua de su amante, cuando ésta lamió su oreja- contigo no voy a poder tenerla. 

-Estás hiriendo mi corazón de Gryffindor, Severus.- dijo aparentando reproche, mientras bajaba sus manos hasta las nalgas del mayor.- Y yo que venía con todas las intenciones de ser el uke esta noche.

-Eso es chantaje.- gimió al sentir la caricia.

El pelirrojo detuvo todas sus acciones y levantó la mirada para observar con seriedad al dueño de los fríos ojos negros.

-¿En serio no quieres estar conmigo en vacaciones?- Severus pudo denotar una ligera alarma y decepción en su voz. Cosa rara, ya que ese pelirrojo era uno de los hombres más seguros de si mismo que conocía.

-Solo estaba bromeando.- dijo negando con la cabeza- Si quiero que estemos juntos este verano, de preferencia en alguna isla desierta.

El más joven le mostró una de esas sonrisas capaces de derretir la mismísima Atlántida y, obviamente, el corazón de Severus no era tan frío, así que se encontró a sí mismo embelezado por esa sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes del dueño.

-Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Ya lo pensaremos después.- gruñó.- Ahora vamos a cumplir esas intenciones de las que me contaste hace un rato.

Los ojos azules brillaron emocionados y se dejó arrastrar hacia la habitación. Muy por el contrario de lo que muchos pudieran pensar la alcoba de Severus Snape era un lugar agradable y acogedor. Paredes de color verde Slytherin y cortinas blancas inmaculadas con toques en plateado. Una cama bastante grande y cómoda, vestida con sábanas de seda verde esmeralda. A pesar de su sueldo de profesor, Severus sabía tratarse muy bien y eso al pelirrojo le encantaba. Si tan solo consiguiera hacer que variara esas túnicas negras…

Entraron abrazados y dándose uno que otro beso hasta caer en la cama, allí Severus lo dejó descansar y se levantó para ir por un poco de Whiskey de fuego… para ponerse a tono.

-¿Cómo andan las cosas por aquí?

-Si es que quieres saber del mocoso Potter,- siseó acercándole un vaso de Whiskey.- te diré que ya no anda tan mal como a principio de año. El Señor Zabini ha sabido sacarlo del pozo donde estaba metido y parece… feliz.

-Hay lago que no me estás diciendo…- perspicaz.

-Se…- carraspeó- se rumorea que no solo el Señor Zabini ha estado compartiendo su cama,- tomo un gran sorbo de su Whiskey de fuego.- sino que también el Señor Longbottom está con ellos, conformando un… trío.

Miró alucinado a su pareja sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

-No te estoy mintiendo, muchos de los rumores que se corren por el colegio suelen ser verdad. Y este es uno de ellos.

-Vaya con Harry.- murmuró.

-Bien, dejemos de hablar de Potter, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se dejó hacer sin protestar. Sus relaciones sexuales eran bien equilibradas, buscaban ser el dominante una vez uno y otra vez otro, y cuando había muchas ganas, ambos eran los seme en una sola noche. Por eso él disfrutaba de las caricias de Severus. Teniendo casi una año de conocerse en esos campos ambos sabía que punto tocar para encender al otro.

El mayor lo hacía volverse loco, porque gustaba de desvestirlo con parsimonia mientras besaba cada resquicio de piel descubierta y hoy no era la excepción. Primero fueron sus botas, luego su chaqueta de cuero negro, para seguir con los pantalones y camisa. Severus besaba casi con devoción esa piel tostada por el sol, admirándose de lo tersa y suave que era, como los músculos estaban increíblemente marcados a pesar de que el cuerpo era delgado. Y, ciertamente, tenía mucha piel que besar, ya que el chico era casi cabeza y media más alto que él.

-Se-Severus… por favor, me estás volviendo loco.

La voz había salido en un murmullo necesitado, así que el pocionista, sonriendo malicioso, se apiadó de su amante. Extrajo la última prenda del cuerpo del otro y tomó entre sus manos el miembro totalmente erguido. Las caricias a esa carne también estaban perfectamente estudiadas y grabadas en su memoria, para hacer que la satisfacción sea la más amplia. El pelirrojo no tardó en correrse haciéndole probar el semen de su culminación. Normalmente, Severus no tragaría tal cosa, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho con sus otros amantes, pero es que este chico era especial para él. Si… era duro admitirlo, sin embargo, él sabía que si el león le pedía que cante, él respondería que canción. _Me tiene comiendo de su mano…_

-Te amo, pelirrojo.- susurró sinceramente antes de atrapar sus labios.

-Y yo a usted, profesor.- sonrió con picardía.

La primera vez que se habían dicho "Te amo" su pelirrojo le había confesado que su amor venía desde las épocas en que él fue su profesor de pociones. Severus había quedado gratamente sorprendido, recordando que ese _Weasley_ en particular nunca le había sacado canas verdes, como si lo hicieron el resto del tropel. Recordaba también que, a pesar de ser un gran conquistador, cuando estaba cerca de él, se volvía una masa nerviosa y balbuceante, pero el profesor solo lo había achacado al miedo que despertaba en todos sus alumnos.

Dejando de lado sus recuerdos, el pelinegro abandonó los labios de su amante para empezar a prepararlo, le llenaba de gozo el percibir que la entrada del chico cedía con facilidad, gracias a eso, no había necesidad de alargar tanto la preparación. Había veces que, como su pación era tan grande, ni siquiera lo preparaba, solo lo penetraba sin contemplaciones, tocando siempre el punto exacto para hacerlo gritar de placer.

Cuando lo sintió suficientemente dilatado, entró en el acomodando las esbeltas piernas de su amante sobre sus hombros. Lo sintió aferrarse a su espalda y pronto su piel fue mordida, ese león gustaba de marcarlo como suyo mediante ese método, no que se quejara, lo complacía de extraña manera encontrar su cuerpo lleno de mordidas y arañazos por las mañanas. Eso lo hacía saber que él tenía a alguien que pudiera decir que lo amaba, que le pertenecía y que disfrutaba de estar con él.

Las caderas del Gryffindor empezaron a moverse indicando que ya podía moverse y él no se hizo esperar. Embistió lentamente en un principio y pronto alcanzó el ritmo frenético que su novio le pedía. Sin parar con ese ritmo buscó el olvidado miembro del otro y empezó a masturbarlo para que llegaran juntos al éxtasis. Cosa que no tardó mucho en llegar, ya que ambos se vinieron gritando el nombre del otro.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…- susurró el más joven, recibiendo el cuerpo moreno entre sus brazos.

-Me encanta escucharte decirlo.- murmuró con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, mientras acomodaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello del hombre bajo él.

-Y no te vas a cansar de oírlo.

-Eso espero…

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Estaban en la estación King's Cross, ya que el expreso de Hogwarts acababa de llegar con los alumnos que terminaban un nuevo año de colegio. Los alumnos de ese prestigioso colegio de magos no disimulaban para nada su interés y, porque no, su voyeurismo al ver como Blaise Zabini se estaba despidiendo con un fogoso beso de… Neville Longbottom.

-Voy a extrañarte, cielo.- murmuró Blaise tomando las manos del castaño.

-No vamos a estar separados mucho tiempo. Solo voy a pasar dos semanas con mi abuela y luego me reuniré con ustedes. ¿Dónde será?

-Nosotros te avisaremos.- dijo Harry rodeando la cintura de Longbottom con un brazo- Blay y yo vamos a viajar por ahí hasta que nos toque venir a buscarte. Te mandaremos una lechuza para darte la dirección exacta.

-Bien, entonces… no vemos dentro de 15 días.- sonrisa.

-Sip, hasta entonces.

Muchos hicieron muecas de desdén, reprobación y envidia al ver como Harry Potter se _comía_ a Neville Longbottom. Si la noticia de que Draco Malfoy había abandonado a Harry Potter luego de usarlo a su gusto había sido sorprendente, jugosa e inimaginable, no se comparaba en nada con ésta. Que Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y Blaise Zabini formaran un escalofriante trío romántico había dejado a más de uno en shock. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore se esperaba que semejante cosa ocurriera… y eso ya es mucho decir.

Neville gimió al sentir como esa lengua casi llegaba hasta su garganta, pero no podía quejarse, era tan rico ser besado así que no le importaba que estuvieran montando semejante espectáculo en plena estación, donde su abuela podría llegar de un momento a otro. Cuando se separaron el castaño sintió una extraña sensación en el cuello, se giró para ver que podría ser y lo sorprendió ver como Theodore Nott tenía la vista fija en su dirección. No podía describir que era lo que veía en esos ojos, pero, de repente, los negros orbes parecían más fríos que de costumbre.

Al sentirse observado, no solo por Neville, sino también por un sonriente Zabini, Nott parpadeó, les lanzó las peores de sus miradas y abandonó el lugar junto con un elfo doméstico que venía a buscarlo.

-Nos vemos, Draco.- murmuró fríamente antes de irse.

Draco solo asintió en dirección a su amigo, todavía estaba buscando controlar el mar de sensaciones que despertó en él presenciar la escena que unos de sus mejores amigos y su ex montaban en frente de todo el alumnado del colegio, sin pudor alguno… con el Gryffindor menos agraciado de todos, para completar.

-Entonces, nos vemos, chicos.

-Claro, Nev.- dijo Blaise besando una de sus manos con cariño.- No vamos a poder divertirnos del todo su no estás con nosotros.- guiñó un ojo y sonrió satisfecho al ver como el chico se sonrojaba al comprender el doble sentido de ellas.

-Hasta luego, Nev.

Con un casto beso en los labios el Trío Romántico más famoso de Hogwarts se despidió hasta dentro de dos semanas.

**Continuará…**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**Bien… el trío a iniciado, espero que no se espanten, recuerden que todo tiene un por qué… y entre ellos subir un poco la autoestima de Nev ¬¬

En cuanto a las parejas y los embarazaos, todo se irá resolviendo en el futuro, por ahora quiero que se maten pensando quienes son XD Di pistas sutiles… pero imagino que ya imaginarán quién es la pareja y padre de los bebés de Remus ñ.ñ

Y sí… me estoy placiendo de hacer sentir mal a Draco. ¡Je! XP

Llegamos a la mitad de 8 chaps… falta cada vez menos para el final T.T

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	5. El secreto del aliado

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u ¡¡¡TRIO!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 5: E l secreto del aliado.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Como Draco Malfoy no tenía ningún familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de él luego de los sucesos ocurridos durante la guerra, siendo menor de edad, el Ministerio había decretado que él debía de tener un tutor. Algo que no terminaba de agradarle al rubio, pero todo era mejor que ir a parar con su tía Andrómeda, que vivía en el mundo muggle. Él no tenía nada de nada, así que además de tener un tutor éste también iba a tener que mantenerlo.

Así que ahora se encontraba en una sala del Ministerio de Magia esperando por el que decían iba a ser su tutor legal, un mago que había aceptado enseguida tal ofrecimiento, Draco estaba curioso por saber quien era.

La puerta se abrió y se irguió adoptando lo único que le quedaba del apellido Malfoy, su porte y orgullo, más le sorprendió ver que quien entraba por la puerta no era otro que su amigo Theodore Nott con una cara claramente resignada.

-¿Draco…?- preguntó el moreno, sorprendido.

-Si, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Cuando llegue a mi casa me estaba esperando una trabajadora social del Ministerio,- explicó sentándose junto a Draco- me dijo que mi abuela aceptaba quedarse con mi hermanito, pero que conmigo ya no iba a poder… así que me buscarán un tutor.- suspiró.

-Yo estoy por lo mismo.- admitió en susurró.

Theodore asintió en su dirección y ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia un punto indefinido. Mentiría si no dijera que le dolió saber que su abuela materna solo iba a hacerse cargo de Alan, no quería separarse del pequeño ni mucho menos ser dejado de lado por su única familia, para ser entregado a manos de un desconocido. Sin embargo, creía que iba a estar bien y, es más, temía por su hermanito, porque su abuela era una persona tan fría como lo fue su madre, estaba seguro de que Alan no iba a recibir amor en aquella casa.

La puerta de la pequeña oficina se abrió y una sonriente mujer entro con varios papeles en la mano.

-Hola, muchachos. Mi nombre es Angeli Monteverdi, soy la asistente social de ambos.- se presentó sentándose tras su escritorio.- Supongo que ya saben porque están aquí, pero debo decirles que su caso es especial.- terció el labio.- Se preguntarán por qué…

-Dígalo ya.- espetó Draco harto de estar en ese lugar y a merced del Ministerio.

-Si me dejas terminar.- dijo con paciencia, sabía quienes eran esos muchachos, eso sin contar que, desde la guerra, había atendido muchas casos como ese.- Dije que su caso era particular, porque hemos recibido instrucciones expresas de sus padres desde Azkaban.- Draco y Theodore contuvieron el aliento.- Me llegaron dos cartas, una del Señor Ethan Nott y la otra del Señor Lucius Malfoy, donde nos decían que, en caso de que algo así ocurriera, ellos ya habían puesto sus tutelas en manos de otros magos. Es por eso que nos comunicamos con esas personas y ellos aceptaron hacerse cargo de ustedes hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad o hasta que se puedan valer por si mismos.

-¿Quiénes son?- susurró Draco bastante sorprendido. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que su padre pensara en él durante la guerra, creía haber quedado desamparado, pero no era así. Lucius Malfoy había sido precavido, solo esperaba que fuera una persona de su agrado.

-En tu caso…- murmuró Angeli.- Según las indicaciones que dejó tu padre, vas a ser responsabilidad de Remus Lupin.- sonrió.- Supongo que lo conoces, ya que fue profesor en Hogwarts hace tres años. Una persona adorable, si me dejas agregar mi opinión.

Draco palideció, tragó saliva y miró alarmado a su amigo. Théo estaba tan extrañado como él. ¿Por qué el Señor Malfoy dejaba a su hijo a cargo de ese licántropo? ¿No se suponía que eran enemigos y que se odiaban? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-¿Y yo?- susurró Nott, temiéndose lo peor.

-Oh, tú te llevas la mejor parte,- la asistente social sonrió de manera radiante.- estás a cargo de Albus Dumbledore, el Director de su colegio.

_Shock._

-Ellos estarán aquí en unos cuantos minutos.- cerró las carpetas.- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó al ver la palidez de los chicos.

-Si…yo… no se preocupe.- balbuceó Théo.

-Bien. ¿Ustedes son Slytherins de séptimo ahora, verdad?- intentó iniciar una conversación- Mi hija, que se llama igual que yo, es una Gryffindor. Ella terminó este año, así que supongo que no la conocen.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, ahora sabía de donde le sonaba esa mujer. Era parecida a la última chica que lo rechazo y lo llamó… de esa manera.

La puerta fue tocada de manera suave y ambos chicos contuvieron el aliento mirando con aprensión en esa dirección. Luego de un sonoro "Adelante" por parte de Angeli, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la figura bonachona de Albus Dumbledore.

-Oh, ya están aquí.- comentó sonriente.

-Director… pase por favor. Ya los chicos han sido notificados de los hechos. El Señor Nott tiene todas sus cosas preparadas. Solo tiene que firmarme unos papeles y podrá llevárselo.

-¿Llevárselo?- dijo Theodore abandonando su mutismo debido a la sorpresa.- ¿Nos entregará así como así, como un vil objeto?

-No lo veas de ese modo, Theodore,- dijo ella con paciencia.- deberías agradecer que tienes adonde ir. Muchos chicos como tú, o menores, todavía están buscando casa. De hecho, ustedes son los que mejores tutores se han llevado de todos los niños que han dejado a mi cargo.

-Vamos, Theodore… nos vamos divertirnos mucho.- la sonrisa de su Director no le gusto nada a Théo. (N/A: no piensen mal ¬¬ Es porque Théo es todo serio y él y Dumbly tienen ideas muy diferentes de lo que es la diversión XD)

-De acuerdo.- tragó saliva y se giró a su incrédulo amigo- Nos vemos, Draco.

Ambos chicos se despidieron mientras Dumbledore firmaba los papeles e intercambiaba unas palabras con la asistente social Monteverdi. Tomó sus cosas y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta ambos chicos casi caen al piso. Un embarazadísimo (y con cara de mala leche) Remus Lupin entraba al despacho.

-Oh, Remus, que alegría verte.- dijo Albus como si nada.

-Hola.- gruñó Remus haciendo respingar a los otros tres presentes.- Lamento llegar tarde, Angeli. Mi esposo me entretuvo más de la cuenta.- miró a Draco.- ¿Está todo listo?

-Eh… si, Remus.- dijo ella titubeante- Solo debes firmarme unos papeles y podrán retirarse.

-Perfecto.

Draco no fue conciente de cuando salió del lugar, siguiendo al enfadado castaño. Su mirada estaba fija en el amplio estomago de su antiguo profesor, en el anillo en su dedo (que se le hacía escabrosamente familiar) y también trataba de evitar la mirada helada que le dedicaba el hombre. Théo lo vio irse con aprensión, pero, siendo un Slytherin, se olvido del tema ya que tenía sus propios asuntos que resolver ahora. ¡Iba a irse a vivir con el comedor de caramelos de limón!

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

El camino y la lujosa limosina que usaron para trasladarse ya le estaban dando mala espina a Draco, conocía ese lugar y estaba absolutamente extrañado. Remus debió notarlo y, apiadándose de él, decidió intercambiar las primeras palabras.

-Supongo que ya debes haber deducido a donde vamos.- comentó.

-A la Mansión Malfoy.- dijo extrañado.

-Si, pero ahora es _mi_ Mansión.

-¿Perdón…?- preguntó horrorizado.

-Cuando la guerra finalizó, todos los bienes de reconocidos Mortífagos fueron confiscados.- habló mientras se acariciaba la pancita (N/A: que en realidad era panzota, pero nadie se animaba a decirle que estaba gordito XD)- Harry Potter pidió expresamente que la Mansión y el resto de los bienes de tu familia le fueran entregados como botín. El Ministro no pudo negarse. Yo acababa de casarme cuando ocurrió esto entonces… Harry decidió pasarlo todo a mi nombre, como regalo de bodas.

Decir que Draco estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. ¿Potter fue dueño de todas sus posesiones y luego se las había traspasado al licántropo? ¿Acaso nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderse y sentirse humillado por ese Gryffindor? ¿Todas las posesiones por las cuales los Malfoy se sintieron orgullosos en su momento le pertenecían a ese león?

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, yo…- carraspeó.- ¿Viviremos en mi…eh… su casa?

-Si te refieres a la Mansión, sí. Ya esta remodelada a mi gusto y es un lugar lindo para vivir. Supongo que podrás tener tu misma habitación.

El rubio asintió en su dirección y minutos después su imponente Mansión apareció ante sus ojos. Ya podía notar los cambios desde ahora. Los antiquísimos portones que llevaban serpientes talladas con el escudo de su familia habían desaparecido, en sustitución había unos bellos portones blancos con, como no, leones parados en dos patas y enfrentándose.

_Espero que no todo sea tan Gryffindor. Mis ancestros deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas…_

Sin embargo, si todo lo anterior lo tenía anonadado ver la persona que lo esperaba en el recibidor de su antigua casa simplemente lo dejó en shock.

-Hola, Draco.

-¿Padre…?

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Estaba en el Expreso de Hogwarts y no estaba demás decir que Theodore estaba sorprendido por el hecho. Dumbledore debió notarlo ya que sonrió en su dirección.

-Soy director del colegio y mis obligaciones no terminan cuando no hay clases. Lamento decirte que viviremos en el Hogwarts durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones de verano.

-No importa. Me gusta Hogwarts.- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es bueno,- sonrió.- tendrás todo el colegio para ti. Hasta podría darte las contraseñas de las demás Casas si prometes no hacer nada.

-Yo soy un Slytherin, no me interesa husmear en las demás Casas.- murmuró contrariado. La verdad era que esa sugerencia se le había antojado apetitosa.

Siguieron el largo recorrido hasta Hogsmeade en un cómodo silencio. Theodore leía una de los pocos libros que pudo rescatar de su Mansión mientras Albus releía unos importantes pergaminos. Estando en ello, suspiró hondamente y llamó la atención del menor.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, muchacho.

-Lo escucho, Señor.

-Es sobre tu padre.

La seriedad en el rostro del adulto hizo que su corazón se detuviera, se temió lo peor. Era bien sabido que la gente no quedaba bien después de vivir largo tiempo en Azkaban, a pesar de que ya no había tantos Dementores como antes.

-No temas, él esta bien. De hecho está muy bien.- sonrió.- Y tal vez pronto puedas verlo.

-¿Perdón…? ¿Trata de decirme que me llevará a la cárcel mágica?

-No, él vendrá a ti dentro de poco.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Hola, Draco.

-Merlín…- murmuró.- ¿Papá?- sonrió cuando Lucius malfoy asintió con la cabeza- ¡Padre!

Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Draco corrió hasta llegar al cuerpo de su padre y estrecharlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Como lo había extrañado!

-¡¿Cómo es que estás aquí?!

-Tenemos que hablar, Draco.- dijo Lucius con expresión seria.- Vamos a mi despacho.

-Los dejo solos.- murmuró Remus.

-No, Remus. Quiero que estés presente.

El rubio menor frunció el ceño al notar la familiaridad con la que su padre le habló a su nuevo tutor. El brillo en los ojos de Lucius al mirar al hombre-lobo tampoco le gusto nada. Tragó en seco cuando una loca idea se cruzó por su mente. El notorio embarazo del castaño tampoco ayudaba a que sus nervios disminuyeran.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Entraron al despacho y el presentimiento de Draco aumentó al ver como su padre invitaba al Gryffindor a sentarse junto a él. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al notar sus manos entrelazadas… y, sobre todo, al reconocer el anillo con el escudo de los Malfoy en dedo de Lupin.

-¿Quieren decirme que está pasando aquí?- espetó.

-Ten más respeto.- siseó Lucius.- Y lo que está pasando es justo lo que te imaginas. Eres inteligente Draco… para ciertas cosas.

-Ustedes…

-Tu padre y yo llevamos casi dos años de casados, Draco.- habló Remus, calmadamente.- Y los bebés que estoy esperando son sus hijos, tus futuros medios-hermanos.

_Shock_.

-Supongo que te debo una explicación al respecto.- suspiró el rubio.- Yo he trabajado para el lado de la "Luz" desde tu tercer año en Hogwarts, hijo. Narcissa no quiso seguirme, por eso ella tomó su propio camino y terminó como ya sabrás.- Draco hizo una mueca, recordando el dolor que aún sentía cuando recordaba a su madre muerta por manos de aquel ser despreciable.- Remus fue quien estuvo a mi lado desde me volví espía y por eso ahora estamos juntos, pero eso te lo puedo explicar en otro momento.- hizo un ademán con la mano.

Draco miraba a su padre y luego a Remus. El castaño lo veía de una forma extraña, como si le guardara un gran rencor. Él sabía muy bien a qué se debía eso.

-Cuando me uní a la Orden del Fénix mi primera misión fue enseñarle todo lo que sabía de magia a oscura a…- miró a su hijo con sus intensos e intimidantes ojos grises.- Harry Potter. Traté de negarme, porque todo Slytherin tenía ideas preconcebidas acerca del niño de Oro.

-Ideas tontas.- gruñó Remus.

-Aún así…- siguió pasando por alto el comentario de su esposo.- no me pude negar así que accedí a entrenar a Harry. Si, Harry…- dijo al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo- porque cuando comenzamos a entrenar hicimos una tregua y puede conocerlo bien, no es una persona desagradable en lo absoluto. Es por eso que me siento totalmente decepcionado contigo al respecto de ciertos sucesos de los cuales me he enterado…

Draco pareció desinflarse en su asiento.

-Padre yo…

-No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas ahora.- dijo cortante.- Déjame terminar.- suspiró- El entrenamiento duró todo su quinto año, dio sus frutos… el muchacho se convirtió en un mago extremadamente poderoso. Y no fue hasta que en aquel encuentro en el Ministerio que pude ver que tanto poder tenía. Sin duda, el ver a Black caer por el Velo ayudó a que toda su furia se exteriorizara. Aquello fue… - negó con la cabeza, abatido.

-No pienses en eso, mi amor.- dijo Remus sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.- Acordamos que lo que pasó en ese lugar iba a quedar atrás.

Draco miraba interesado el intercambio. Los sucesos de la destrucción de Lord Voldemort eran secretamente guardados por los que presenciaron los hechos. Solo se sabía que Potter había demostrado cuan héroe y poderoso mago era y que había exterminado para siempre a ese villano. Él había visto las fotos de _El Profeta_, el lugar donde se había desarrollado la batalla había quedado hecho, literalmente, polvo y cenizas. Ni siquiera los cadáveres de los caídos en esa batalla habían quedado sanos.

-Tienes razón.- miró a su hijo.- Muy pocas personas sabían donde estaba mi verdadera lealtad. Por lo que simularon que tanto yo, como otra persona que también siguió mi camino, fuimos llevados a Azkaban, pero en realidad hemos estado buscando pruebas para demostrar nuestra inocencia. Inocencia que está a punto de hacerse pública. De un momento a otro se dará a conocer por todos los diarios del Mundo Mágico.

-Pero entonces… ¿porque todo lo nuestro está a su nombre?

-Harry me tenía un gran aprecio, Draco. Cuando se enteró que el Ministerio iba a confiscar todas nuestras pertenencias, él pidió expresamente que se lo dieran como parte del "botín de guerra". Después se lo traspasó todo a Remus ya que, siendo él mi esposo, iba a ser mío también. No perdimos nada. Todo sigue siendo nuestro…

El Slytherin menor se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró dolorosamente. Una fuerte punzada en su corazón estaba amenazando con asfixiarlo. Su padre y Harry Potter amigos… ¿es que el Mundo había enloquecido?

-¿Imagínate cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme lo que mi querido y único hijo le hizo al muchacho que evitó que perdiera toda la fortuna que mi familia había cosechado desde tiempos ancestrales?- lo fulminó con la mirada.- Siempre fui un hombre agradecido con quienes me ayudan. Ahora no me da la cara para volver a verlo. Todo por tu culpa.

-¡Pero yo lo hice por ti!- exclamó desesperado.

-¡Yo no necesitaba que arruinaras la vida del muchacho que me salvó la vida en la batalla y que me devolvió toda nuestra fortuna!- rugió Lucius, levantándose del sillón que compartía con su esposo.

-Pero yo…- murmuró acojonado.- yo no sabía… si tan solo…

-Él iba a decírtelo.- habló Remus, mirando a Draco con desdén.- Vino a pedirme consejo. Harry no estaba seguro, pero te amaba y creía que era tiempo de confesarte ese secreto. Habló conmigo dos días antes de que hicieras tu última jugada… y le destrozaras el corazón.

Draco miró a Lupin horrorizado, no pudo aguantarle la mirada y agachó la cabeza. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras los remordimientos le cortaban la respiración. Todo… todo lo que había hecho en nombre de su padre fue en vano. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no era suficiente con la culpa que sintió desde entonces? ¿Ahora venía a enterarse que su excusa para destrozar a Harry era totalmente nula? ¡Dioses…!

-Espero que estés arrepentido de las tonterías que hiciste, hijo. No creo que Harry te perdone alguna vez… yo mismo no creo poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, eres mi hijo y te quiero. Supongo que lo que hiciste es por la crianza a la que te sometimos tu madre y yo desde pequeño. No puedo evitar pensar que tengo algo de culpa en ello. Soy conciente que te enseñamos a odiar a Potter…- negó con la cabeza.- Me sentí feliz cuando supe que estaban en pareja… hasta creí que íbamos a ser familia.

-Deja de soñar, Lucius, Harry nunca va a perdonar a tu hijo.- siseó Remus, sus ojos dorados brillaban enfadados.

-Bien, supongo que debes estar cansado, Draco. Puedes usar tu misma habitación. Nada ha cambiado en ella. Nos vemos en la cena. ¿Vamos, mi amor?

Remus forzó una sonrisa y tomó la mano de su esposo, juntos salieron del despacho del rubio patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

El chico dejó escapar el sollozo que tenía atragantado en la garganta. Se levantó bruscamente y corrió escaleras arriba. Llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Estrelló sus puños contra la almohada, apretando la mandíbula, furioso consigo mismo.

Gateó hasta llegar a su baúl y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. De el extrajo una pequeña cajita, dentro había una fotografía de dos personas abrazadas. Delineó con un dedo una de las figuras, sonriendo triste.

-Eres hermoso y siempre lo serás. Aunque me mires de esa manera ahora. Yo siempre te voy a considerar hermoso. Quiero dejar de ser como soy…- besó la foto.- Tal vez tú me ayudes a cambiar… te amo.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-¿Mi padre era miembro de la Orden?- incrédulo.

-Si, Theodore. Tu padre se convirtió en espía desde hace bastante tiempo, conjuntamente con el padre de uno de tus amigos. Lucius Malfoy y Ethan Nott trabajan para mí desde el verano de 1993.

-Pero él…

-Todo fue una estrategia. Aún había algunos Mortífagos que podría llegar a tomar represalias en su contra. Por eso lo hicimos creer a todo el mundo que ellos eran enemigos y que estaban en Azkaban.

-¿Estaban…? ¿Es que él se encuentra en otro lado?

-Así es, pero por el momento no puedo decirte donde está. Él mismo vendrá a visitarte para explicarte todo. Por ahora yo seguiré siendo tu tutor. Pero considere bueno que sepas que pronto volverás a verlo, tu padre está bien y feliz en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo sabe que está feliz?- suspicaz.

-Pronto será un hombre libre y sin cargos. Y eso no es todo…- sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban.- tu padre está preparando todo para casarse.

-¡¿Qué?!- shockeado.- ¿Con quién?

-Eso no me corresponde decírtelo. Pronto lo sabrás, muchacho, muy pronto.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Bien… ya hemos disfrutado de las dos semanas de vacaciones, nosotros solos. Creo que es hora de ir a buscar a Neville.

-¿Ya te cansaste de mí?- puchero.

-Claro que no, Shinigami. Dos son compañía, pero tres son… _menage â trois_.- Blaise Zabini sonrió lascivo.

-Eres insaciable, Blay.- Harry sonrió y lo atrapó por la cintura para darle un apasionado beso.

-¿Le mandamos una lechuza o le caemos de sorpresa?

-Mmmhhh…- murmuró besando su cuello.- Mejor le avisamos. Sabes que tenía terror de que su abuela se enterara de nuestra… relación.

-Pero en algún momento debe enterarse. Los secretos nunca duran demasiado, sobre todo si se trata de que forme parte de un trío junto con el Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así.- gruñó.- Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto.

-Yo no lo veo así…- ante el ceño fruncido de su novio, suspiró.- Ok, ok… vamos a buscar a Hedwig.

Luego de mandar a la lechuza albina con un mensaje para el tercer integrante de esa relación romántica, Harry y Blaise se dedicaron a mirar el atardecer en una hamaca que había fuera del Hostal del Mundo Muggle donde se hospedaban.

-Quiero viajar en avión, Harry.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó extrañado.- Tenemos Trasladores.

-Por allí escuche que la mayor fantasía de los muggles es hacerlo en el baño de esos aparatos.- sonrió.- Yo quiero probar porque les excita tanto esos lugares.

-Eres incorregible.- rió.

**Continuará…**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**Si, he revelado uno de los secretos del fic… aunque creo que ya todos/as sospechaban que el amante de Remus era Lucius XD Pero le agregué unos cuantos dichos más, para torturar un poco más a Draco… jejeje.

Y Théo se va con Dumbly… poshito ó.ò

Y el estén atentos/as al viaje de la pareja explosiva… porque va a pasar algo importante cuando se reencuentren con Nev. Jujuju…

Llegamos a la mitad de 8 chaps… falta cada vez menos para el final T.T

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	6. Vacaciones para tres

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u ¡¡¡TRIO!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 6: Vacaciones para tres.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Severus suspiró mientras dejaba sus maletas en el piso, hoy, dos semanas después de que terminaran las clases, al fin pudo salir de Hogwarts para comenzar sus merecidas vacaciones. Vacaciones que no tenía desde hacía bastante… mucho menos vacaciones acompañado de alguien más.

-¿Ésta es la casa que conseguiste?- preguntó su pelirrojo tormento.

-Sí, me la prestó un amigo. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Claro que sí. Mientras sea un lugar que podamos compartir juntos y a _solas_, cualquier lugar es bueno.- ronroneó mimoso.

El lugar en sí era una antigua casa de dos habitaciones, ubicada en la zona rural de Francia. Estaba amueblada con costosísimos muebles de madera. Todo el piso era alfombrado y la casa expedía una tranquilidad abrumadora en sí. En realidad, la casa era una de las tantas que le pertenecieran a los Prince, pero él no quería decirle eso a su pareja… no deseaba hablar de su vida. Aunque su pelirrojo ya sabía gran parte de ello. Aún así recordar su vida antes de que su padre muriera no le era muy grato.

Se acomodaron y esa misma noche se encargaron de _estrenar_ la cama con doseles que se ubicaba en la habitación principal. Pasados algunos días, Severus podía notar la actitud pensativa y nerviosa de su novio. Se le hacía sospechoso y auguraba que lo que sea que pasaba por aquella cabeza era muy importante.

-Severus… tengo algo que decirte.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza del diario que estaba leyendo y enarcó una ceja. _Así que al fin te has decidido a decírmelo…_, pensó haciendo una mueca.

-Te escucho.

-Yo… no sé como vayas a tomártelo…- titubeó.- pero ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo.- sus ojos azules estaban extrañamente vidriosos.

-Lo que sea… dímelo.- siseó preocupado.

-¿Recuerdas que me he estado sintiendo raro últimamente?- esperó el asentimiento de su novio para seguir- Bien… fui a San Mungo y me dijeron lo que me pasaba.- sonrió inseguro.- Estoy embarazado, Sev.

_Shock._

Snape sólo miró a su novio, esperando en vano que le dijera que no hablaba en serio. El chico menor suspiró y se levantó de la mesa para preparar las frutas que quería comerse esa mañana. Se había despertado con ese raro antojo de comer frutas fuera de estación. Ya se imaginaba esa reacción de su pareja, pero le dolía ver que no parecía feliz al respecto. Ellos ya no eran unos jóvenes y él creía estar en edad para formar una familia y, sin duda, deseaba que Severus Snape fuera la otra parte de esa familia.

Le llevó sus diez minutos comprender que su pareja le decía la verdad. El pelirrojo le daba la espalda y tenía los hombros caídos. El pocionista no estaba seguro de que hacer, él nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como un padre, de hecho, pensaba que ese hermoso privilegio nunca iba a dársele. Sin embargo, allí estaba ese dulce y seguro chico que acababa de darle, sin saberlo, la mejor noticia del mundo.

Se levantó del asiento donde había quedado congelado y abrazó al pelirrojo por la espalda. Sintió la tensión del otro y lo volteó lentamente. Lo sorprendió ver lágrimas derramadas por sus mejillas y no dudó en secárselas con ternura.

-No te pongas así, estaba sorprendido; sólo es eso…

-¿Quieres al bebé…?

-Claro que lo quiero.- intensificó el agarre por la cintura.- Aunque no lo creas, siempre desee ser padre y… saber que voy a hacerlo me hace el hombre más feliz de mundo…

-Te amo, Severus.- murmuró el pelirrojo antes de posar sus labios en los del Profesor.

-Yo también te amo… William.

-No me llames William.- gruñó su amor antes de que volvieran a fundirse en un beso.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Estaba oscureciendo, y eso ocasionaba que el agua se notara aún más blanca y translúcida. La arena blanca brillaba en el piso y las hojas de las altas palmeras se agitaban por el suave viento que soplaba esa tarde. No era una tarde calurosa, más bien fresca y se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de la música que venía desde una pequeña fiesta privada.

Harry sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla playera. Acababan de llegar a esa isla paradisíaca en ese mismo día, después de pasar una maravillosa semana en Venecia, en un antiguo Hotel muggle. Un lugar donde no era reconocido por ser famoso, un lugar donde no se sintió abrumado. La ciudad era hermosa, Blaise insistió en llevarlos a todos los mejores lugares que figuraban en la guía turística, entre ellos: "El puente de los besos" y, por supuesto, pasearon en góndolas. Si el gondolero se sorprendió por ver a tres chicos jóvenes en actitud romántica, no dijo nada.

Ahora se encontraban en la Polinesia, en una de las tantas islas maravillosas que allí había. Consiguieron un lugar para dormir en unas graciosas casitas que semejaban a chozas, estaban ubicadas en el centro del agua, y se conectaban con otras a través de un puente de madera largísimo. Normalmente, una de estas chozas sólo alojaba a dos personas, pero ellos tres se acomodaban bien en un cama matrimonial.

El moreno podía escuchar sonidos de besos y jadeos- Necesitaba voltear para saber que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, lo hizo y lo que vio le hizo sonreír.

-Oh, Nev…

Blaise estaba completamente acostado sobre la gran toalla blanca que trajeron del hotel-chocita y Neville estaba encima de él. El Slytherin ya estaba desprovisto de cualquier prenda que tapara su bronceado cuerpo, pero el otro castaño aún conservaba su bañador. Aún así, eso no prohibía que Blaise colara sus manos por aquella prenda y apretara con ganas el trasero de Neville, ocasionando que sus erecciones se tocaran. Zabini estaba descaradamente abierto de par en par, mientras el otro chico besaba con gula cuello y masajeaba su miembro con una mano.

Desde que Longbottom se había unido a esa relación, el mismo Blay se había encargado de sacarle todas las inhibiciones que pudiera tener… y Harry se sorprendía del buen trabajo que hizo. Ni en sus más locos sueños él se hubiese imaginado que Neville Longbottom, el menos Gryffindor que pisara esa casa, pudiera ser tan… _fogoso_. Desde entonces, el castaño se mostraba ansioso por saber y probar cada cosa que la descarada serpiente le enseñaba… eso sí, sin excluir al dominante de la relación: Harry Potter.

Volvió su atención al sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte, pensando en cuanto había cambiado su vida desde aquel día en que su novio lo abordara en el lago. Ahora se sentía contento consigo mismo y había abandonado toda depresión que creciera dentro de él desde el regreso de Voldemort en su cuarto año, que había llegado a límites peligrosos para su salud cuando Draco Malfoy rompió su corazón.

Incapaz de hacer oídos sorbos a los gemidos a su derecha volvió a mirar el espectáculo que sus otros dos novios montaban. Era por eso que habían puesto un encanto que alejaba a todo curioso de ese lugar en especial, porque Blaise había decretado que quería tener sexo en la playa y Harry no pudo negarle tal petición.

Ahora Neville se encontraba dándole sexo oral al Slytherin a la par que preparaba su entrada. Zabini volteó su rostro y sonrió al ver que Harry los miraba. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego pasó su lengua por ellos, ya que quería excitar a Harry para que se les uniera. El moreno sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza. Formó un "después" con los labios y el castaño de ojos color miel sonrió malicioso.

-Ya precioso, te necesito.

Longbottom dejó su tarea y levantó la mirada para conectarla con la de su amante, Blaise lo atrajo para besarlo y ayudó al otro a ubicar la erección en su entrada. Lentamente, se fueron uniendo, mordiendo sin piedad sus labios, pero no llegando a sacar sangre. Enseguida, el castaño pasivo rodeó las caderas del león con sus piernas, incitando al otro a comenzar con las embestidas. Su amante no se hizo rogar y comenzó con el movimiento sin apresurarse.

-¡Neville!- el gritó de Blaise pareció un reproche.

-Sabes que le gusta salvaje, Nev.- comentó Harry, divertido.

El chico dejó su lugar en el cuello de Blaise y miró a Harry, ambos se sonrieron con malicia y fue sólo entonces que Neville empezó a hacer los movimientos que enloquecía al chico que estaba poseyendo.

En su cómodo lugar en la silla playera, Potter se deshizo de su bañador, se acomodó para poder tener un buen ángulo del acto que se estaba llevando a cabo cerca de él y descendió una de sus manos para atrapar su hombría y comenzar a complacerse. Había aprendido que le gustaba ver a esos dos tener sexo, él sólo intervenía cuando ya no aguantaba más, fuera quién fuera el receptor.

Los ruidos de la piles tocarse casi no eran opacados por los gemidos de ambos chicos. Desde su posición, el moreno puedo apreciar como ambos estaba a punto de correrse. Ya que las acometidas de Neville eran cada vez más erráticas y el rictus de placer en el rostro del castaño Slytherin era bien conocido por Harry. Sus deducciones no estaban erradas, porque pronto Zabini produjo un sonoro grito de éxtasis y se vino entre medio de ambos. Neville le siguió, tras dar unas cuantas embestidas más al trasero de su amante.

Exhausto, Longbottom se dejó caer junto al cuerpo del otro chico, dejando que su respiración se acompasara y que el letargo post-orgasmo lo abandonara. Blaise, por otro lado, volvió a mirar a Harry, primero a los ojos y luego a aquella mano que no paraba de complacer a su dueño. Levantó sus ojos miel nuevamente y Harry puedo ver el deseo en ellos.

-Ven…- susurró el moreno.

Se acercó a él a gatas, dejando a su lado a Neville, quien sonrió de anticipación ante lo que estaba por ocurrir. Lo primero que hizo el castaño fue separar la mano de Harry de su pene y tomar el lugar de esa extremidad con su boca. Potter gruñó satisfecho y dejó que su espalda reposara completamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, mientras que una de sus manos se enredaba en los cabellos de su amante y guiaba los movimientos del chico.

Estando cerca de llegar al orgasmo el Chico de Oro lo detuvo y levantó a Blaise para besarlo. Sin perder el contacto de sus bocas, Harry ubicó a su novio a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y lo fue penetrando de a poco. En verdad, el salvador del Mundo Mágico no entendía como era que Zabini tenía tantas energías para el sexo, ni como se aguantaba que tanto él como Neville fueran, en la mayoría de las veces, los dominantes de la relación.

El chico de ojos miel no tardó en rodear el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y comenzar a moverse a ritmo acelerado, buscando que el pene se su chico tocara, con cada arremetida, su próstata. Gemidos y jadeos volvieron a escucharse en esa playa, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse y las estrellas y la luna hacían su definitiva aparición.

-Nev-Neville… acércate.- llamó jadeante Blaise.

Obediente y sonriendo de lado, Longbottom se levantó de su cómoda posición en la toalla y se acercó al otro castaño. Al llegar junto a ellos, Zabini lo obligó a agacharse para poder compartir un beso pasional…

Aquella noche ninguno de los tres regresó a la pequeña choza.

(N/A: Oh… OO ¿Alguien sigue viva/o?) (N/Beta: y parecía una Gryffindor inocente cuando la compramos ¬.¬)

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Debemos hablar con mi familia…

La pareja estaba sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban la pequeña casa. Si bien la vivienda era pequeña, no se podía decir lo mismo de su jardín. Al parecer, estaba hecha con el fin de ser una casa de veraneo y relax, porque era pequeña, pero su hermoso y amplio jardín traía mucha paz a quien lo apreciara. Preciosas, coloridas y variantes flores vivían en ese pequeño paraíso y Bill Weasley no podía pedir mejor lugar para pasar las vacaciones con su amor, Severus Snape.

-Podemos ir en cualquier momento. Aunque tu padre debe estar ocupado en otros asuntos ahora.

-Tienes razón, mis hermanos más pequeños entraron en shock cuando se enteraron…- sonrió negando con la cabeza.- Reaccionaron igual que los gemelos, Charlie y yo cuando nos enteramos.

Se acomodó mejor en el abrazo de su pareja, recostó su pelirroja cabeza en el hombro del mayor y le dio un cortó beso en la mejilla a Severus, ocasionando una sonrisa de lado en éste.

-No tan sorprendidos como lo estuvimos todos. Ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba que tu padre pudiera rehacer su vida…- dudó unos momentos.- luego de que la guerra se llevara a tu madre.

-Mamá siempre será algo importante para su vida.- susurró sin poder evitar el ligero dolor que le causaba pensar en la perdida de Molly Weasley.- Pero me alegra que haya encontrado un nuevo amor y que vuelva a casarse.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-En un mes, sino me equivoco.- respondió frunciendo el ceño.- Papá quiere que todos estemos presentes, eso significa que será antes de que Ginny y Ron vuelvan a Hogwarts.

Estuvieron varios minutos en agradable silencio. Bill, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse y su cerebro dormirse, y Severus cavilando sobre una importante decisión que venía pensando desde mucho antes de enterarse de que estaba por ser padre junto con su pelirrojo.

-Bill…- susurró a su oído y pudo escuchar un ligero "Mmmhhh" de su pareja. Sonrió.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Le llevó unos cuantos segundo procesar esa información, pero cuando lo hizo, Bill respingó y se giró para mirar con ojos como plato la expresión divertida de su novio.

-¿Lo-Lo dices en serio…?

-Yo nunca hablo en broma, William.

-No me llames así.- masculló- ¿En serio quieres casarte conmigo?- hico una mueca- Si es por el bebé, Severus no…

-No es sólo por eso.- cortó enseguida, no queriendo escuchar la tontería que estaba por salir de esos carnosos labios.- Desde hace bastante que estaba pensando en proponértelo. Lo del bebé fue sólo lo que terminó por darme valor para hacerlo.

Bill sonrió de oreja a oreja y, luego de dar un gritito emocionado, se abalanzó sobre Snape, para besarlo con devoción. El pelinegro no tardó en sentir como una mano se colaba por donde estaba el cierre de su pantalón.

-¿Ansioso?

-Deberías aprovechar.- gruñó contra sus labios3- La medibruja de San Mungo me dio unos folletos que dicen que, durante los primeros meses, mi apetito sexual puede disminuir.

-Oh… entonces vamos a aprovechar.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-.**Un mes después.-**

-

-¿Snape se va a casar con tu hermano?- la incredulidad marcaba su voz.

Ginny suspiró y no le quedó de otra que asentir con desgana. Ron se encontraba incapacitado para dar semejante noticia. Ya que, no conforme con que su padre les diera las mismas noticias cuando llegaron del colegio, ahora su hermano mayor hacía lo mismo… ¡Y con Snape…!

-Oh vamos, Shinigami. ¿Es que no sabías que Bill estaba de novio con nuestro Jefe de Casa?- bufó Blaise.- Todos nosotros lo sabíamos, ¿nunca te lo dije?

-Es evidente que no.- gruñó Harry, la palidez estaba abandonando su rostro de a poco.

-Hacen bonita pareja.

Ron y Harry le mandaron una mirada llena de horror a Neville, ocasionando que él se sonrojara y encogiera de hombros. En público, el chico de Gryffindor seguía siendo tan tímido como antes.

-Tal vez eso los beneficie en algo.- comentó Ginny.- A lo mejor nuestro hermano logra ablandarlo un poco y ya no nos castiga tanto.

-No creo que tengamos esa suerte.- gruñó Ron.

-¿Y qué con tu padre?

-Oh, por Merlín, no quiero hablar de eso.- masculló Ron, levantándose del sillón de donde estaba.

Sólo faltaba una semana para el inicio del séptimo año de Harry y los de su generación. La boda del patriarca de los Weasley se iba a llevar a cabo en la Mansión de su pareja. Lugar donde todos los Weasley que aún estaban a cargo de Arthur fueron a vivir. Muy reticentes, eso sí. Los cuales eran muy pocos, Charlie seguía su vida en Rumania y sólo se aparecía ocasionalmente por Inglaterra, Bill vivía desde hacía mucho con Severus y ahora que iban a casarse menos iba a pasar por casa de su padre. Percy era otro miembro de la familia que había perecido en la guerra y su cuerpo descansaba en el mausoleo de los Weasley, junto a la fallecida de su madre. Los gemelos tenían ya su propia casa y respetivas parejas, por ello sólo quedaban Ron y Ginny para irse a vivir a aquel lugar, contando, desde luego, con los dos hijos del nuevo esposo de Arthur, consecuencias del anterior matrimonio de éste.

Albus Dumbledore fue el encargado de casarlos. Todos los sangre pura que habían sobrevivido a la guerra (y no estaban relacionados con Mortífagos o Quien-tú-sabes) estaban en la ceremonia, junto con los mejores amigos y familia de Arthur y su pareja. La posterior celebración fue esplendida y divertida, todo gracias a las bromas que los gemelos se encargaron de repartir sin ser vistos.

-¿Está todo bien, Draco?- preguntó al ver como el rubio miraba con una mueca de dolor el agarre que Potter tenía por la cintura de Blaise y como su otra mano estaba entrelazada con la de Longbottom.

-Sí, todo bien.- murmuró.

-Tu cara me dice otra cosa.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Qué me duele verlo?

-No, no hace falta que me digas algo que yo mismo veo.- suspiró.- Sé que comenzamos mal, Draco. Sin embargo, somos familia y creo que debo darte una oportunidad.

-Que honor…

-Estaba muy enojado entonces y con razón.- masculló.- Pero creo que las hormonas me dieron un grado más de crueldad. Ahora pienso que, a pesar de que lastimaste a una persona que quiero como a mi propio hijo, sé que lo hiciste porque tenías tus razones, erróneas, pero las tenías. Además también sé que te criaron para actuar así.- frunció el ceño- Tú no tienes la culpa de todo.

-Eso no es lo que todo el mundo piensa…- murmuró con amargura.

-Es tu deber redimirte, Draco. Si lo deseas, yo puedo ayudarte.

El rubio posó sus ojos en el Gryffindor que estaba sentado junto a él, indeciso de aceptar esa ayuda. Hacía mucho que había decidido cambiar y estaba claro para él que no podía hacerlo solo. Pero de ahí a aceptar la ayuda de ese hombre en especial…

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Tú sabes lo que soy, por años tuve que luchar para que no me catalogaran de asesino a sangre fría o que me temieran sólo por tener esta maldición.

Malfoy hizo una mueca, volvió a mirar en la dirección anterior y algo se oprimió dentro de él al ver como se besaban.

-Me gustaría aceptar su ayuda para cambiar…- susurró apenas audible.- Señor Lupin.

-Puedes llamarme Remus.

La gran fiesta comenzó al mediodía, pero se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche. La pareja de tres iba a pasar esa noche allí y luego iba a volver a partir para poder divertirse de lo que les quedaba de sus vacaciones de verano.

Ron entró a la que era su habitación. Si bien él siempre se quejó de la pobreza de su familia, ese cuarto se le hacía demasiado lujoso para su gusto. Aunque la cama era doblemente cómoda que la que siempre tuvo y las extensiones del lugar eran lo suficientemente grande para llenarlas de todas las cosas de los Chudley Cannons que había adquirido durante toda su vida.

Al cerrar la puerta giró bruscamente al escuchar el sonido que salía desde su baño. Estaba por entrar para conocer cual era el motivo del ruido, cuando su respiración se detuvo. Desde dentro del sanitario un semi-desnudo Blaise Zabini salía secándose la cabeza con una toalla. Otra toalla roja cubría desde su cadera para abajo y múltiples y finas gotas adornaban su musculoso y bronceado pecho.

-Cierra la boca, Weasley.- sonrió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-E-Ésta es mi habitación.- murmuró roncamente.

-¿De verdad?- el pelirrojo asintió sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.- Lo siento entonces, me visto y me voy.

Sin pudor alguno se despojó de la toalla de su cadera sin saber las sensaciones que despertaba en Ronald Weasley.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Tengo una sorpresa parrra ti.

-¿Si…?- sonrió rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.- ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Ya no voy a regresar más a Bulgaria.- sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su novia- Conseguí que un equipo inglés compara mi pase y me vengo a vivir aquí, para estar cerrrca de ti Mione.

-¡Oh, Viktor!- Granger sonrió alegre y saltó para poder alcanzar los labios de su novio.

La relación de ambos había sido muy dura, logrando, increíblemente, romper todas las creencias de que el amor a distancia no prospera. Y no solo debió enfrentar eso, sino también la guerra que se llevó a cabo hace un año, donde ella fue uno de los blancos principales de Voldemort y Krum debió pelear contra algunos de sus propios amigos del colegio, quienes se había unido a las fuerzas del Lord cuando abandonaron Durmstrang.

Sin embargo, ahora nada impedía que se amaran y Viktor acababa de derribar la última barrera, sólo esperarían a que ella dejara Hogwarts para irse a vivir juntos.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-Oh, pero si el niño pródigo al fin se acuerda de que tiene una madre.

-Hola, mamá.- Blaise saludó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Te esperaba hace mucho, hijo.- miró a los acompañantes de Blaise con una ceja enarcada.- Quería comprobar si lo que decían los diarios era verdad. Ya que no he recibido una carta tuya desde hace tiempo.- había un ligero reproche en su voz.

-¿Y desde cuando te ha interesado tanto mi vida?

-Blaise…- advirtió mirándolo enfadada. Luego sonrió encantadora.- Así que entonces es verdad. Estás de novio con el Héroe del Mundo Mágico: Harry Potter.

Ella se acercó al chico y no pudo evitar que su vista viajara a la frente del chico. Los ojos verdes de Harry se entrecerraron.

-Un gusto el conocerla, Señora.- extendió una mano para estrechar la de su suegra-. Agradecería que no se refiera a mí como a un héroe.

-Ah, si…- sonrió condescendiente.- Recuerdo haber leído por allí que no te gusta ser una persona famosa. Un total desperdicio a mi parecer, mucho más ahora que eres novio de un conocido sangre pura.- miró al tercer adolescente en el cuarto- A ti no creo conocerte, pequeño.

-Oh…- Blaise sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Éste es Neville Longbottom, un sangre pura y mi novio.- beso la mejilla de un abochornado Neville.

La señora Zabini pestañeó luciendo ligeramente confundida.

-Pero pensé que Potter…

-Si, Harry y Neville son mis parejas. ¿Entiendes el término de _menage a trois_, no mami?- el castaño sonrió inocentemente arrastrando a los otros chicos escaleras arriba.

La Señora de la casa vio a su hijo arrastrar a _sus novios_ en estado de shock. No podía creer que su hijo tuviera ese tipo de relación con dos Gryffindors… y que uno de ellos sea el Muchacho-que-vivió, todo hay que decirlo.

-

**-.****Habitación de Blaise.-**

-

-Has dejado en shock a tu madre.- reprochó Neville.

-Es una hipócrita.- bufó el castaño.- Ella ha hecho cosas mucho peores que formar parte de un trío.

-Pero no es lo mismo hacer uno que saber que tu hijo lo hace.- comentó Harry, sonriendo a una serpiente-picaporte que acababa de saludarlo desde la puerta del armario de Blaise.

-Ella siempre ha sabido que no soy un santo.- se encogió de hombros.

-Hablando de santos…- Neville miró a Zabini con los ojos entrecerrados.- Creo que hay algo que debes decirnos sobre aquella escapada.

Blaise sonrió al recordar los hechos de aquel día.

-En su momento se los voy a decir. Por ahora…- sonrió lascivo.- ¿No queréis probar la resistencia de mi camita?

Los Gryffindors bufaron pensando al mismo tiempo una cosa: Que su serpiente era sexualmente insaciable… no que se quejaran.

**Continuará…**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**Shipi, este fue mi primer lemon así… y creo que jamás lo volveré a hacer. Con todo, habrán notado que no me atreví a hacerlos tener sexo a los tres al mismo tiempo… eso sería demasiado loco para esta mente perturbada **XD**

¡¡¡Y si…!!! ¡¡¡El amante pelirrojo secreto de Sev era Bill Weasley!!! ¿Se lo imaginaban…? ¡¡¡Y van a tener un pequeño Snivellus!!! **XD**

Awww… ¿no son sweets Hermi y Viktor? Je… **X3**

Falta cada vez menos para el final T.T

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	7. Una sorpresa sorpresiva

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u ¡¡¡TRIO!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 7: Un sorpresa… sorpresiva.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¡¡¡Ginny!!!

La pelirroja se detuvo y casi se le va el aire cuando un pequeño de cabello negro se estrello contra su cuerpo, abrazándola, sonrió tiernamente y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me llegó carta de papá. ¡¡¡Ya nacieron!!! ¡¡¡Ya nacieron!!!- chilló.

-Si, estoy al tanto… a Ron y a mí nos avisaron hace instantes.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?- preguntó ansioso.- ¿Podemos ir a visitarlos? ¡¡¡Mi hermano me dijo que te preguntara!!!

La Gryffindor suspiró, sabiendo muy bien que el hermano del pequeño le había dicho eso para despacharlo y tirarle el problema de un niño sobre excitado a ella. Por suerte, ella ya tenía la solución.

-Bill me dijo que nos llevaran a nosotros cuatro este fin de semana. Dumbledore ya dio su autorización, así que… nos toca esperar.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño.

-Pero yo quería conocer a las gemelas ahora…- gimoteó.

-Oh, por favor, Alan.- gruñó su hermano, que se acercaba a ellos junto con un par de amigos de su Casa.

Ron Weasley hacía lo mismo por la otra esquina, llegando con sus amigos. Se congeló al ver a su hermana y ese niño abrazados. Aún lo incomodaba la relación que tenían.

-¿Por favor qué? ¡¡Nuestras hermanitas acaban de nacer!!- chilló.- ¿No te mueres por conocerlas?

-Yo tambien estoy emocionada,- habló Ginny, mirando a su hermanastro mayor, esperando que aplacara su enojo contra su hermanito.- no es común que nazcan niñas en la familia Weasley.

-Tal vez sea la mezcla de las dos familias.- comentó Hermione.

-Puede ser.- se encogió de hombros el Slytherin que había llegado con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Saben como se llamarán?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

Ron le mandó una mirada helada. No entendía que pasaba con ese hurón, desde que habían comenzado las clases él se comportaba de manera… extraña. Era todo amable y ahora en vez de insultarlo cuando se encontraban solo lo ignoraba, estaba siempre serio y de vez en cuando suspiraba lastimeramente y se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la Biblioteca. ¡Mucho más tiempo inclusive que Hermione!

-Papá dijo que una será Angeli Nott-Weasley y la otra Mayu Nott-Weasley.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Estaban en clase de pociones. Como siempre, la clase era silenciosa, pero no solo porque era habitual, sino porque el profesor había llegado con un humor más sombrío que de costumbre. Y es que el pobre Severus debía lidiar todos los días con un pelirrojo embarazado de seis meses de su hijo. Bill de por sí ya era complicado, pero estando en estado hacía que el pelinegro se preguntara porque se enamoró de él, en primer lugar.

Unos golpes a la puerta distrajeron a todos los alumnos de la clase de séptimo año de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-Adelante.- gruñó Snape.

Cerró los ojos y gimió al ver entrar a su sonriente prometido.

-Hola, profesor.- enarcó una ceja.- Oh, estas con de los de séptimo. Hola Ron, Hermione, Harry… Théo…

Los aludidos se removieron incómodos y saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza. Inseguros del humor de su profesor, no querían arriesgarse a perder millones de puntos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bill?- siseó Severus, intentando controlar su genio.

-Oh, mi cielo…- se acercó al escritorio del profesor haciendo un puchero.- Tengo ganas de comer pastel hecho por muggles…

Silencio.

-¿…qué?

-Eso…- se desplomó en la butaca del pocionista.- Que tengo antojo de pastel hecho por muggles, no importa cual… solo quiero que sea hecho por muggles.- lo miró.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer con esa información?

-Tienes que ir a comprarlo al Londres muggle, evidentemente.- comentó como si fuera obvio.

-Estoy en clases, Bill.- Severus parecía desconcertado por la actitud de su prometido.

-¿Y eso que?- frunció el ceño.- Tu hijo quiere pastel hecho por muggles… es tu deber ir a comprárselo.

-No puedo abandonar mi clase.

Snape miró a los pocos alumnos que tenía ese día, estos miraban fascinados el intercambio de palabras, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo. Sus pociones estaban olvidadas. Gruñó.

-Eso no es problema. Yo era bueno en pociones…- miró el pizarrón- Conozco esa poción, vete que yo me encargo de todo. Si es posible quiero que sea de chocolate, con algunas frutillas y crema pastelera.

Sabiéndose derrotado, Severus suspiró.

-En vista de lo ocurrido, me temo que deberán quedarse con el Señor Weasley.- entrecerró los ojos.- Si me entero de que este acontecimiento salió de este salón de clases tendrán detención con Filch hasta el final del año y perderán 50 puntos para su Casa. _Todos_, sin excepción así que muérdanse la lengua antes de hacer algún comentario.

Se despidió con un cabeceo de su sonriente pelirrojo y con un ondeo de túnica se encaminó hasta la puerta.

-Ah…y Sev.- el pocionista se detuvo y frunció el ceño a Bill.- Yo sabré si no es pastel muggle, así que no me engañes.- guiñó un ojo y le tiró un beso con la mano.

El pelirrojo se acomodó mejor en su sillón acariciando su barriga. Sonrió y luego miró a los alumnos de séptimo. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué están esperando?- gruñó.- ¡Trabajen!

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Se encontraba tarareando una canción de cuna para sus gemelos de un mes de nacidos. Ambos eran tan rubios como su padre, pálidos y (gracias a Merlín y a una eficaz poción del mejor pocionista de Reino Unido, el amigo de la familia Severus Snape) sin ningún rastro de haber heredado la cruel enfermedad de su "madre". Había dos cunitas, una rosada y otra celeste.

-¿Cómo están nuestros niños?- Lucius entró al cuarto de los recién nacidos con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ambos muy bien, mi amor.- Remus sonrió devuelta y besó los labios de su esposo.

-Los amo, Remus. A ti, al pequeño Lucas, a la pequeña Serenita… y a mi Draco.

-Estás muy sentimental hoy.- comentó divertido- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto…- murmuró enseñándole un pergamino.

_Estimado señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy:_

En vista de las nuevas evidencias y testimonios a su favor, traídas por el respetado mago Albus Dumbledore, el Winzegamot ha revisado su caso nuevamente. Luego de las comprobaciones e investigaciones pertinentes llegamos a la conclusión de que se ha cometido un error con usted.

Por consiguiente, tenemos el gusto de anunciarle que es usted una persona inocente, todos los cargos en su contra (Mortifagia, asesinato, torturador y corrupción) serán levantados y eliminados, dándole a partir de ahora su libertad.

Desde el Ministerio le extendemos nuestras disculpas y se le devolverá todas las posesiones de su familia (que aún conservamos) más la cantidad de 1.000.000 de galeones en compensación por su estancia en la cárcel mágica de Azkaban.

Sin más nos despedimos esperando que disfrute de su libertad.

Remus ya no leyó más, abajo solo estaban todas las firmas de los miembros del jurado mágico, más la del Ministro de magia. Miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien ahora, mi lobito.- murmuró acariciando su espalda- Tal vez podemos hacer pública nuestra relación y casarnos con una gran fiesta.

-Sabes que no hace falta, estoy feliz con que seas considerado inocente.

-Tú te mereces una fiesta, ambos lo merecemos, sabes que no solo vamos a festejar nuestra boda, sino muchas cosas más. Como el nacimiento de nuestros gemelos. Y recuerdo también que te debo una Luna de Miel.

-Entonces, sí. Pero debemos esperar a que Draco esté con nosotros.

En los labios del rubio se formó una sonrisa de lado.

-Vi que estuviste mucho tiempo con él. Me alegra que se lleven bien… que lo perdonaras por eso que hizo.

-Todo el mundo merece un perdón. Mucho más él… que hizo aquello porque creyó que estaba bien. Me pidió ayuda y yo se la di.- sonrió.

-Y te amo mucho más por ello.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

-¡¡Son preciosas!!

Las gemelas respingaron y entreabrieron sus ojitos, su ceño fruncidito denotaba su enojo por haber sido despertadas.

-Alan, mira lo que hiciste. No chilles.- gruñó su padre.

-Lo siento, papi…- murmuró sin mirarlo. 

Su vista estaba fija y embelezada en sus hermanitas. Ambas eran pelirrojas como la "madre" un rasgo característico que ni la sangre pura Nott podría opacar. Tendrían que esperar para ver el color de los ojos, pero al chico poco le importaba. Desde siempre quiso tener hermanas, su felicidad había sido absoluta cuando, en vacaciones, no solo se enterara de la inocencia de su padre sino también de que tendría un nuevo papá, hermanastros mayores y su tan ansiado deseo… las niñas que descansaban en esa cunita de madera, pintada de color rosa pastel.

-Son muy lindas papi, igual que yo.- Ginny sonrió de lado.

-Vamos a tener muchos problemas cuando sean grandes.- Theodore frunció el ceño.

-Si… sobre todo cuando sean adolescentes.- Ron asintió, olvidándose momentáneamente de la incomodidad que le causaba estar emparentados con los Nott.

-Y no van a tener a nadie quien las cuide.- el gemelo Fred se cruzó de brazos.

-Deberemos pasarnos por Hogwarts de vez en cuando entonces.- comentó George.

Arthur rió al ver las muecas celosas y sobre-protectoras en sus hijos y en el hijo mayor de su esposo. Ethan también lo notó, se sentó junto a él y besó la mejilla de su esposo, sonriendo divertido.

-Parece que las niñas van a hacer que se unan.- susurró con una mueca divertida.

-Así son mis hijos. Si vieras todo lo que ha sufrido Ginny…- suspiró.- creo que ella espera ansiosa a que Ron deje el colegio para poder sentirse libre.

-Pero le quedara Alan. Aunque él no es _tan_ celoso…

El pelirrojo miró a su esposo con una ceja enarcada y ambos se largaron a reír, desconcertando a sus hijos.

-Están locos.- gruñó Ron.

-¿Puedo cargar una, papá?- los ojos negros de Alan brillaban emocionados y Arthur no pudo negarse.

Le agradaba sobremanera al patriarca de los Weasley que el niño lo llamara papá. Desde el primer momento, Alan no tuvo problemas en llamarlo de esa manera. Aunque, ello se debía a que el pequeño nunca amo de verdad a su madre… y eso lo entristecía en cierto modo. Pero lo importante ahora era que iban a formar una familia…

Cargó a la pequeña Mayu, que era la que estaba más despierta y lo dejó en los brazos temblorosos de Alan.

-¿Puedes con ella?

-S-Sí…- musitó.

-¡Yo quiero la otra!- Ron y Theodore habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Al notarlo, se fulminaron con la mirada, olvidando su tregua momentánea.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Se dirigían a una nueva clase de Pociones, sin saber con que podrían encontrarse hoy. El pelirrojo Bill ya había interrumpido dos clases para pedir tonterías a su profesor. Y, con el carácter gruñón del pelirrojo, algunos, por muy loco que fuera, deseaban devuelta a Snape. Bill se parecía mucho a Molly Weasley estando embarazado.

-Shinigami… Nev… ¿Podemos hablar?

Ambos chicos se detuvieron. Miraron la cara extrañamente aprensiva de su pareja y asintieron. Entraron a un aula en desuso y el resto de los Gryffindors y Slytherins que llegaban a la clase con ellos se extrañaron por el hecho.

Entraron al salón de Pociones y tomaron asiento. Los de las otras casas ya estaban allí. Pronto, Severus Snape entró pareciendo más cansado que de costumbre. Su futuro esposo estaba más hormonal que de costumbre y, siendo un lunes por la mañana, el estaba agotado de estar _atendiendo_ tanto a su amor.

-Siéntense.- siseó.- Voy a escribir una poción sencilla, así que espero que no me fastidien con preguntas tontas.

Cerca de diez minutos más tarde, unos pálidos Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter entraron al salón, seguidos de un abatido Blaise Zabini.

-¿Se puede saber de donde vienen ustedes…?- gruñó el profesor.

-Lo sentimos profesor…- murmuró Blaise, sentándose junto a un alumno de Ravenclaw.- Debía darle un noticia a mis… chicos, que no podía esperar.

Severus frunció el ceño, mirando el semblante pálido de Neville y Harry, ellos parecían idos, completamente en otro mundo.

-Hubiese buscado otra clase a la cual faltar para eso, Señor Zabini. Diez puntos menos por cada uno y pónganse a trabajar.

Suspirando por no haber recibido un peor castigo que la perdida de puntos, el castaño de Slytherin se puso a trabajar sin hacer caso a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

-  
**  
-.****Sala Común de Slytherin.-**

-

-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Blay?- quiso saber Pansy Parkinson.- Hoy hacías unas muecas extrañas mientras cenábamos, no comiste casi nada… ¿tiene algo que ver con las caras que tenían Potter y Longbottom?

-Si, Pansy…- miró que la mayoría de los Slytherins estaban atentos a su respuesta. Suspiró. _Y después dicen que los Gryffindors son los chismosos._- Me acabo de enterar de… _algo_. Se los comunique esta mañana. Creo que aún no se recuperan del shock.

-¿Y que fue lo que les dijiste?- cuestionó Millicent Bulstrode.

El castaño hizo una mueca de desdén. No tenía porque contarles, pero, después de todo, ellos iban a enterarse en unos meses. No era algo que pudiera ocultar mucho tiempo.

-Estoy esperando un bebé.

Decir que la respuesta sorprendió a las serpientes (y a las lectoras) era decir poco. Theodore lo miraba como si esperaba que dijera que era mentira, Draco había palidecido mortalmente, el libro que estaba leyendo había caído al piso. Las muchachas enarcaron una ceja.

-Eso es…- murmuró Pansy.- no sé que decir. ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí lo estoy. Desde hace semanas que me sentía extraño. Fui hoy con Madame Pomfrey, le expliqué mis síntomas y ella no dudo en darme una poción para saber si estaba embarazado. Salió positivo, dijo que volviera mañana para saber de cuanto estoy y para darme algunos consejos. Tengo que ir con el padre…

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Nott, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Zabini se removió incomodo en su asiento.

-Si te soy sincero… no sé.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- todos miraron a Malfoy, el dueño de ese grito desconcertado. Aunque el resto de los Slytherins estaban igual.

-Se que suena horrible, pero en verdad que no sé si es de Harry o de Neville. Yo… bueno… ustedes saben como se hace un bebé.- farfulló.

-No puedo creerlo…- masculló Millicent.- ¿Qué dijeron ellos?

-Estaban sorprendidos. Los tres nos cuidamos, no sabemos como pasó, pero estoy decidido a tenerlo. Supongo que cuando ellos se recuperen del shock me van a decir que piensan al respecto.

-¿Son lentos para procesar informaciones de este tipo…?- Pansy sonrió divertida.

-Así son ellos.- comentó Blaise, sonriendo tiernamente.

-

**-.****Al otro día.-**

-

Nuevamente Blaise suspiró. La Sala Común de su Casa estaba llena. Y estaba completamente seguro que tenía que ver con la charla que él acaba de tener con sus dos novios, con el director del Colegio, con la Jefe de la Casa de Gryffindor y con su Jefe de Casa. Caminó hasta sentarse frente a Pansy, ya le había dicho que le iba a contar lo que hubiera pasado, por lo visto no solo ella estaba interesada en los hechos.

-Bien… cuenta de una vez.

Zabini le mandó una mirada helada.

-Prefiero que estemos solos.- gruñó, fulminado con la mirada al resto.

-No, de eso nada. Nosotros, tus amigos, tenemos derecho a saber.- Daphne Greengrass sentenció esas palabras, sentándose junto a Blaise.- Acérquense chicos.

Intentando parecer obligados Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode y Vincent Crabbe (todos los de séptimo) se acercaron al sillón donde estaban sentados Blaise y la rubia.

Zabini hizo una mueca, levantó la varita y murmuró un _"Silencio"_, para que solo sus compañeros pudieran escuchar lo sucedido. El resto de los alumnos de la Sala Común suspiraron derrotados.

-Hablamos con Dumbledore y pareció tomárselo bastante bien. Está demás decir que McGonagall casi nos arranca la cabeza a los tres y Snape me miraba como si hubiera enloquecido, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Uno, porque tengo tres meses de embarazado,- gemidos de sorpresa.- y dos porque yo no pienso matar a mi niño.

Sus amigos lo miraron seriamente.

-¿Y lo del padre…?

-Oh, eso…- Blaise sonrió alegre.- no lo sé, supongo que cuando nazca me daré cuenta. No importa mucho, los chicos ya salieron de su shock y me dijeron que estaban muy contentos, que no le importaba saber quien era el padre. Total… los tres somos uno y vamos a criar al niño juntos.

Draco y Theodore desviaron la mirada, cada uno digiriendo esa información por motivos diferentes, o mejor dicho… por personas diferentes.

-Supongo que debemos… ¿felicitarte?- tanteó Goyle.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy a ser padre!- chilló.

-

**-.****Torre de Gryffindor.-**

-

-¿Nos vas a decir de una vez que está sucediendo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, con voz y expresión severa. Desde que había sido escogida como Premio Anual estaba cada vez más parecida a Minerva McGonagall.

El chico suspiró e intercambió una mirada con Neville. El castaño se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Es sobre Blaise y nosotros…- comenzó.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo notaba raro desde que volvimos a Hogwarts?

Ella asintió al mismo tiempo que Ron se unía a los otros chicos. Estaban reunidos en la Sala Común. Dean y Seamus estaban sentados en otro sillón muy abrazados y mimosos, pero prestando atención a la charla. Lavender y la gemela Patil estaban en otro extremo, ya que la rubia estaba enojada con Weasley desde que terminaran su noviazgo, porque él no le prestaba la atención que, según ella, se merecía.

-Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Tiene que ver eso con la actitud extraña de los tres de hoy?

-Si, resulta que… bueno…- se mordió el labio inferior e intercambió una mirada con Neville. Suspiró.- Lo que pasa es que Blay está embarazado.

_Shock._

-Se lo dijimos entre los tres hoy a Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape. Por eso nos vieron desaparecer luego del desayuno.- agregó el castaño.

-Merlín, Harry.- jadeó Granger.- ¿Cómo no se cuidaron?- frunció el ceño, apretando sus labios.- ¿Quién es el responsable?

-No lo sabemos.- respondió Potter, despreocupadamente.- No que nos importe, el niño será de los tres, independientemente de quien sea el padre.

La quijada de sus amigos se desencajó ante esa afirmación. Ron Weasley estaba totalmente pálido, con su corazón latiendo desbordado.

-¿Estás bien, Ron?- preguntó Neville, preocupado.

-Si… yo… estoy perfectamente.- murmuró antes de levantarse y caminar a paso apresurado hasta las habitaciones de los chicos de séptimo de la Casa del león.

**Continuará…**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**Je… ¿Blaise embarazado? Ya van a ver que no todo es como creen. Ya voy cerrando y haciendo conclusiones, espero que tengan gusto de ellas.

¡¡¡El próximo chap es el final!!!

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


	8. El Acuerdo

-/-/-

-

**El acuerdo**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Sumario: **Harry ha cumplido con la profecía. Voldemort fue derrotado, pero eso solo trajo más desgracias para el moreno. Cuando Harry se encuentra totalmente depresivo, un hermoso Sly decide rescatarlo y reformarlo. ¡¡¡Vean actuar a Harry Potter como un perfecto Slytherin!!!

**Parejas:** principal Harry/Blaise, un poco Ron/Lavender y el futuro mi primer trío… Blaise/Harry/Neville XD ¡¡Habrá parejas secretas!!

**Aclaraciones:** Este fic se me ocurrió hacerlo ya que siempre me molesto que en la **mayoría** de los fics que leo Harry sufre **mucho** por la arrogancia, maldad y frivolidad de Draco. En este fic se revierten los hechos. No recomendado para las amantes del rubio. XD Habrá tambien embarazo masculino y palabras totalmente hirientes.

**Advertencias:** futuro Mpreg y debo aclarar que este no es como los fics míos que están acostumbrados a leer es un poco oscuro y angst ù.u ¡¡¡TRIO!!!

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-/-/-

-

**Capitulo 8: El Acuerdo.**

-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

-¿Crees que sea necesario? ¿No es ir demasiado lejos?

-Ya hemos visto que si no hacemos nada él no reaccionará por si mismo. Me extraña que duden… ustedes lo conocen más que yo. Y también saben que mis ideas siempre funcionan.- enarcó una ceja.

-Aún así me parece muy rudo. ¿Y si no sirve?

-Servirá Shinigami. Tengo tres palabras para ti que siempre funcionan: "Terapia de choque".- sonrió.

-

**-.****Al otro día. Mesa de Slytherin.-**

-

-¿Has oído?- Pansy estaba extrañamente anonadada- No lo puedo creer…

Draco bufó, no estaba de humor para oír el chisme del día. Escondió su cabeza en el libro de Runas que estaba leyendo, desconectándose del mundo. Pero un nombre lo trajo a la realidad.

-No puedo creer que Potter, Blaise y Longbottom hayan hecho eso.

-Se burlaron de todos nosotros… ¿o qué? No entiendo.

-¿De qué diablos están hablando?- siseó Draco.

-Oh, Draky… no lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga.- Pansy sonrió.- Lo que pasa es que…

No pudo terminar, porque en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a un radiantemente sonriente Blaise Zabini que venía de la mano con… Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo también sonreía, pero más tímidamente. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como plato al verlos. Tras ellos llegaban Harry Potter, con la cara impasible de siempre y Neville Longbottom, que miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Malfoy no entendía nada y Nott estaba en las mismas, se giraron a Parkinson en busca de respuestas. Ella sonrió, contenta de que alguien apreciara escuchar un buen chisme de su parte.

-Según ciertos contactos que tengo en Gryffindor.- ceja enarcada de y bufido de Draco, ella lo ignoró.- Anoche Potter le pidió matrimonio a Blay.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así mismo reaccioné yo.- ella sonrió ante la palidez de Draco.- Y por lo visto fue una sorpresa para todos los leones, tanto así que Ron Weasley… _estalló_. Empezó a decir que eso no era posible, que ellos no se podían casar antes de que él sepa si ese hijo que esta esperando Blaise era… _suyo_.

-¿Perdón…?

-Eso mismo…- rió- Parece que nuestro querido Zabini no tuvo suficiente con Potter y Longbottom, tambien tuvo relaciones con el Weasel. Por lo que veo… el niño es suyo.

La verdad, Pansy estuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión que le causó tal noticia. Aun no se lo podía creer, pero no por eso evitaba que contara semejante chisme a sus compañeros. Esperanzadoramente, iba a poder conseguir más detalles en lo que quedaba del día.

Draco y Theodore no se lo creían. Pensaban que todas sus posibilidades habían terminado en el momento en que Zabini anunció su embarazo. Sin disimulo miraron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Blaise y su pelirrojo estaban abrazados y el Slytherin era alimentado cariñosamente por su… pareja. Se les revolvió el estomago ante la escena tan melosa. Harry, por otro lado, estaba junto a ellos, aparentemente sin molestarle que su novio hasta ayer estuviera tan cariñoso con uno de sus mejores amigos. Neville estaba igual.

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- gruñó Malfoy.- ¿Es que acaso están todos locos?

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

Caminó hasta sentarse al borde del lago. Sacó un paquete de su bolsillo y de allí extrajo un cigarrillo. Se le había pegado ese mal hábito desde que derrotara al Voldy, ya que le ayudaba a relajar los nervios cuando se despertaba de una de sus tantas horrorosas pesadillas. Las cuales no estaban presentes desde que comenzara todo ese asunto con Blaise Zabini.

Dio unas cuantas caladas a su cigarrillo mientras observaba el apacible lago. Estaba en eso cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a él. Sabía quien era, su magia le permitía saber quien estaba cerca suyo… identificando la magia contraria. En todo caso, le resultaba extraño, pero ya se imaginaba que esta charla iba a suceder.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar…

-No creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de que hablar.

-¿Por qué no?- Harry pudo los ojos en blanco. Suspiró.- Se que cometí muchos errores, pero me estoy rectificando. Llegué a comprender que era eso que todos me llaman…- suspiró nuevamente.- En verdad no quise lastimarte, Harry. Solo que… estaba tan dolido, mi madre muerta, mi padre en Azkaban, supongo que necesitaba culpar a alguien… y ese resultaste ser tú.

-¿Esa es tu justificación?

-No encuentro otra. Por años me he comportado de esa manera, es así como me enseñaron. No fue hasta que iniciamos nuestra relación que me di cuenta que mi vida era una mierda. Me enamoré de ti, ¿sabes? Pero el rencor seguía ahí… me costo horrores decirte todo aquello… en verdad lo siento. No pensaba ni la mitad de las cosas que te dije…

-¿Ni la mitad?- enarcó una ceja.

El otro sonrió de lado.

-Si pienso que eres un poco arrogante, impulsivo y muy hermoso. Solo no pienso el resto… no eres un juguete, no te merecías todo lo que paso. Lamento el comentario acerca de tus parientes.

-Eso fue lo que menos me dolió… los Dursley tuvieron su merecido por todo los maltratos de mi niñez.

-Bien hecho.

Quedaron en silencio unos largos minutos.

-No sabía que fumaras.

-Pocos lo saben.- se encogió de hombros.

-Harry…- inspiró hondamente.- ¿Tú… me darías otra oportunidad?

-No.

-Harry…- su voz sonaba desesperada- Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Yo ya he cambiado eso que tanto te molestaba de mí. De hecho, si vuelvo a acostarme con otra persona, esa serás tú. Nadie más.

El moreno lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Jamás volveré a ser sumiso, Draco. Tú me quitaste las ganas de ser poseído, prefiero ser el dominante.

-No me importa. Yo seré el pasivo con tal de que volvamos.

Potter suspiró, sacando otro cigarrillo de su paquete y lo encendió.

-No sé, Draco. Muchas cosas pasaron, yo ya no te amo… deje de amarte hace tiempo. Rompiste mi corazón y ya no creo tener la capacidad de volver a enamorarme.

-Por favor, quiero intentarlo… déjame reconquistarte.

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros, inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante este Draco Malfoy tan desesperado por su cariño.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-La estás haciendo.- Harry sonrió- ¿Qué pregunta…?

-¿Qué fue todo lo que pasó con Blaise?

El chico frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

-Era solo un _acuerdo_…

-

**-/-****Flash Back-/-**

-

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Si… hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-¿Tú eres…?

-Blaise Zabini.- extendió una mano.- No voy a hacerte nada malo… solo quiero conocerte.- sonrió con esa sonrisa amable que solo tenía reservada para sus seres queridos.

-Harry Potter, un gusto conocerte.

Blaise tomo asiento junto al moreno, tambien observando el precioso paisaje.

-Necesito hacerte una propuesta, Harry. ¿Está bien si te llamo por tu nombre?

-Si… y te escucho.

-Antes que nada, debo decirte que estoy profundamente enamorado de Ron Weasley.- el moreno enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.- No se como pasó, pero llevo enamorado de él desde hace dos años y…

-Pero Ron es heterosexual.

-Eso lo sé, por eso es que te necesito. Creo que los dos nos necesitamos.

-Me tienes intrigado. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Mi plan es que nos convirtamos en novios. De esta manera, le demostraremos a Ron que no es malo el amor entre hombres, quiero que vea que nadie protestará porque este con un Slytherin hombre, que mientras hay amor se pueden olvidar todos los prejuicios. Nosotros le demostraremos que se la puede pasar bien con alguien de su mismo sexo.

-Wow, lo tienes todos calculado.

-En cuanto a ti.- Blaise lo miró tiernamente.- Se que eres una persona maravillosa y no te merecías lo que Draco te hizo. Has perdido tu confianza en ti mismo y en los que te rodean. Mi meta es cambiar eso. Tú tienes mucho para dar y que mostrar. Quiero convertirte en una persona nueva, que los demás sepan que hay alguien más detrás de esa cicatriz.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo… tu plan con respecto a mí es muy osado.

-Pero lo podemos intentar. Necesitas tener más confianza en ti mismo, volver a enamorarte.

-Creo haber perdido esa capacidad, Zabini.

-Se que Draco es un idiota y tal vez se merezca que lo hayas dejado de amar, es una cosa buena. Pero no por él te puedes cerrar a tener otras posibilidades.- acarició su mano.- Y puedes llamarme Blaise.

-

**-/-****Fin del flash back-/-**

-

-Acepte, por lo que puedes comprobar.

Draco estaba en shock, nunca en su vida se había podido imaginar que unos de sus mejores amigos trazara un plan tan… macabro y perfecto.

-¿Y que con Longbottom?

-Es casi lo mismo. Blay lo veía muy cerrado y triste. Por eso me propuso que lo incluyamos en el acuerdo. Estuve espantado en un principio, pero resulto bueno. Después de que aceptara me enteré que estaba enamorado de Theodore Nott, pero que no tenía esperanza de que él se fijara en él. Blaise le dijo lo mismo que a mí, que necesitaba más confianza en sí mismo y que, cuando terminara con él, tendría a Nott comiendo de su mano.

-Pero ustedes…

Harry sonrió malicioso. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Blaise fue el primero. Yo tenía algo de aversión, ya que Neville era unos de mis amigos, pero… el resultó ser muy bueno en la cama. ¿Quién lo diría? Parecía un niño dispuesto a conocer todo lo que le enseñáramos… disfrute mucho.

-¿Pero ustedes ya terminaron, no? ¿Longbottom ya no es más tu novio?- preguntó el rubio, incapaz de guardar los celos que lo estaban carcomiendo.

-Sip, los tres somos libres, bueno… excepto Blay.

-Eso es otra cosa… ¿Cómo es que Blaise esta embarazado de Weasley, siendo que era novio de ustedes?

-Pasó el día de la boda del padre de Ron y el Señor Nott. Según Blay, Ron se abalanzó sobre él cuando lo encontró en su dormitorio, y Blay, siendo que hace mucho que esperaba eso, no pudo evitarlo. Fue solo esa vez, pero sirvió para dar _frutos_. Después de todo, para el embarazo masculino tienen que darse ciertas cosas mágicas, como que los padres compartan un amor verdadero…

-¿Pero porque seguir con el acuerdo cuando Blay ya había conseguido a Weasley?

-Conoces a Ron, dragón. El se negaba a sus sentimientos, la mayor parte de tiempo ignoraba a Blaise. Fue por eso que decidimos darle "terapia de choque" como lo llamó el autor de todo esto.

-Y funcionó…

-O si…- sonrió.- Ron actuó como lo esperado. Ahora están juntos y planean vivir en la casa de Blaise cuando salgan del colegio.

Hubo otro largo silencio, mientras que Draco procesaba estas informaciones. Ese Blaise, al final resultó ser más Slytherin que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Astuto como nadie que conociera, por lo visto, cuando quería algo nada lo detenía.

-En verdad pensé que estaban enamorados.

-Somos buenos actores.- sonrió- Lo quiero, pero esas demostraciones solo eran actuaciones, en privado no éramos más que amigos. Hasta en el sexo.

El rubio hizo una mueca, empujando esas imágenes de esos tres teniendo sexo de su mente. No era grato para sus celos característicos de los Malfoy.

-¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?

-¿Perdón…?- dijo Harry, desconcertado.

Draco mostró una de sus típicas sonrisas, de esas que hace mucho no mostraba.

-Planeo volver a conquistarte, Potter. Y voy usar todos los métodos que estén a mi alcance.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Tiempo después.:.**

**-**

-Eso es demasiado Draco… ya viste que Harry te quiere y te ha perdonado. ¿Por qué llegar a esos extremos?

-No quiero volver a perderlo, Blay. Si hago esto el jamás volverá a dejarme.

-Es un recurso muy sucio, más si requiere involucrar una vida.- Zabini suspiró, tocando su abultado abdomen de seis meses.

Draco enarcó una ceja mirándolo con sarcasmo.

-¿Tú no usaste el mismo recurso?

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mi pequeño fue algo no calculado, pero que nos sirvió de mucho para el acuerdo.- suspiró- De acuerdo, lo usé, pero no me embaracé para atrapar a Ron.

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…- el rubio sonrió de lado.- Es más… creo que ya voy por buen camino…

Harry caminaba enérgicamente, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca apretada. Acababa de recibir una gran reprimenda de Madame Pomfrey y no estaba muy contento que digamos.

Solo faltaba una semana para que el año escolar, así como su último año en Hogwarts, terminara y lo último que quería era ser reprendido. Sin embargo, acababa de serlo y lo peor de todo era que se enteró de algo muy importante por boca de otro.

-¡Draco!

El rubio respingó y giró para encontrarse con su novio. Un novio visiblemente enfadado, todo hay que decirlo.

-Hola amor.- quiso acercarse para besarlo, pero Harry lo esquivó, dejando salir un gruñido escabroso de su garganta. Tragó saliva mientras sentía sus nervios florecer.- ¿Pa-Pasa algo?

Potter suspiró contando hasta diez. Sabía el porque de los actos de su pareja, pero lo consideraba tonto y arriesgado.

-Necesitamos hablar, Draco. Muy seriamente.

Malfoy asintió, dejándose guiar por la fuerte mano de su novio hasta la banca más cercana. Distraídamente noto como lo trataba con más delicadeza de lo usual. Primero sentó a Draco y luego lo hizo él, de modo que quedaran enfrentados.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vengo de hablar con la enfermera.- Draco palideció en un principio, pero luego frunció el ceño en señal de enojo.- Me dijo algo muy interesante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Se supone que yo debería de decírtelo!

-Se dio cuenta tarde de ese hecho.- murmuró. Fijó sus verdes ojos en los grises.- Draco…- tomó sus manos.- yo te quiero… estoy volviendo a confiar y enamorarme de ti. No hacía falta que llegaras tan lejos… Porque sí, se muy bien porque hiciste eso.

-Tengo miedo.- confesó el rubio luego de un rato, agachando su cabeza para posarla en el hombro del otro.- No sabes lo horrible que es vivir con la incertidumbre de que puedas dejarme de un momento ha otro. Eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, Harry. No quiero perderte…

El moreno suspiró.

-¿Es que no confías en mí?

-Confío en ti.- dijo rápidamente.- Se que me dijiste miles de veces que me quieres, que me perdonas, pero… ya metí la pata una vez, por eso… en el que no confío es en mí. Temo hacer algo estúpido que vuelva a alejarte de mí lado.

-Esto fue algo estúpido.

Malfoy se reincorporó con rapidez, mirando asustado a su novio.

-¿Va-Vas a dejarme…?

-¡No!- gruñó. Suspiró y tomo la cabeza rubia entre sus manos.- Escúchame atentamente, te quiero, muy a pesar de todos tus errores del pasado, a pesar de que tu carácter a veces me exaspera y saca lo peor de mí, a pesar de que tengo todas y todos esos detrás de mi trasero. Te quiero Draco y voy a permanecer contigo con o sin bebé.

El rubio dejó salir todo el aire que retenía, sonriendo de lado.

-Gracias.

-De nada.- gruñó Harry, aún de mal humor.- A pesar de tus locuras… creo que vamos a ser buenos padres.- murmuró acariciando la cabeza rubia que volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Y si no… podemos pedir consejo a mis padres. Ellos tienen dos con quien lidiar y lo están haciendo muy bien. Merlín, mi pobre padre jamás ha tenido que lidiar con semejante asunto. Por suerte, Remus es su equilibrio, juntos logran manejar bien el criar a esos dos terremotos.

Harry sonrió de lado y luego besó la cabeza de su novio.

-Solo espero que el nuestro sea uno.

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

El tiempo volvió a pasar, a estas alturas, ya todos los chicos habían encaminado sus vidas…

Ron Weasley estudiaba para ser auror. Él era quien estudiaba mientras Blaise se quedaba a cuidar al hijo de ambos: Tiziano Weasley-Zabini, un precioso pelirrojo de ojos pardos. Habían decidido que el Slytherin cuidaría del niño hasta que este tuviera suficiente edad para estar con una niñera, ya después Blaise estudiaría finanzas, para ocuparse de los negocios familiares. Los tres vivían en la Mansión Zabini, la madre del castaño había congeniado con el pelirrojo y, para sorpresa de su hijo, estaba encantada con ser abuela.

Harry también estudiaba la misma carrera, no que lo necesitara, pero, admitámoslo. Harry Potter no podía vivir si no había algo de emocionante en su vida. Se había casado con Draco no bien terminaron el colegio. Ya que Lucius Malfoy casi le había exigido que se hiciera responsable del "problema" Harry no vio necesario aclararle que su hijo se quedó embarazado por temor a perderlo. Según el último chequeo médico, esperaban un niño. Draco, al igual que Blaise, iba a esperar a que su niño sea un poco más grande para estudiar alguna carrera universitaria. Probablemente, finanzas junto a su amigo.

Neville Longbottom al final consiguió lo que quería. Para sorpresa de todos, Draco fue quien auspició de _Celestina_, ya que él sabía muy bien que Theodore Nott hace bastante que tenía gusto del castaño. Tuvieron bastantes citas hasta que al fin Theodore suprimió esos celos y pequeña aversión que le habían quedado al saber que el chico que le gustaba había formado un trío con uno de sus mejores amigos. La timidez de Neville seguía allí, así que el primero en dar el primer paso fue Nott. Ya después de eso, gratamente, pudo comprobar en _carne propia_ todo lo que el Gryffindor había aprendido con Potter y Zabini.

El matrimonio Nott (Arthur y Ethan) volvió dar otro bebé a la gran familia, un año y medio después de que nacieran las gemelas, esta vez fue un niño, uno solo… gracias a Merlín.

Lucius y Remus ya no tuvieron más niños, el rubio había dicho que no se volvería a arriesgar a tener gemelos… si es que quería conservar la cordura. Remus no protestó, el tenía tambien suficiente con sus dos niños, con Harry y Draco, que vivían con ellos, y tambien con su futuro nietito.

La familia formada por Bill y Severus, para horror del segundo, se convirtió en una grande. Ya que el pelirrojo tenía gusto de las familias numerosas y Severus se encontraba con que no podía negarle nada a su amor. Aunque eso significara que ahora ya tuvieran cuatro niños y con planes para más. Snape nunca estuvo tan contento con el pocionista que inventara la poción para los nervios.

Y… gracias a la mente astuta de un Slytherin, quien ideó un escabroso Acuerdo, muchas personas sonreían y eran felices hoy en día.

-

**¡¡¡Fin!!!**

-

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**El-Acuerdo**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-

**Notas finales**Bien, se revelaron TODOS los secretos y espero que no me hayan quedado cosas colgadas, si tienen dudas me preguntan y se las aclaro ;D Ship… _ese_ era el "famoso" Acuerdo. ñ.ñ

Tal vez hice a Draco un poco OC, con sus inseguridades y todo, pero tengan en cuenta que todo lo que pasó este año lo shockeo bastante ù.ú

Y sí… el bebé de Blaise era de Ron. Ahí pueden imaginarse lo lejos que intentó llegar para obtener lo que quería… que manipulador ¬¬

¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguirme hasta el final!!!

Probablemente, en algunos días suba otro fic en lugar de este que ya terminó. Es un X-over de HP y X-men las películas. Estén atentas/os ñ.ñ

¡¡¡Gracias a **Angeli**por betear este fic!!!

**Atte:** Uko-chan!

-/-/-


End file.
